SYOCThe New New Directions
by Gleeksupport
Summary: Mr. Shue has left for broadway leaving the future of the glee club in jeopardy. OC fic
1. Chapter 1

_ Hey guys! For my first story I'd thought I'd do one of those Submit your own character things! I am looking for around 6 guys and 6 girls to be in glee club, at least 2 teacher, some bullies and Cheerios, and a few Vocal Adreniline members. So fill out the form below and either review or pm me the finished application! _

Name-

Age-

Grade-

Sexuality-

Personality-

Clothing style-

Family-

Family History-

Clique/friends-

Likes-

Dislikes-

Talents-

Flaws-

Clubs-

Audition song-

3 songs to sing-

3 storylines-

Other information-

_I can't wait to get started! Hurry and send in your application! I will have the selected characters very soon! _


	2. Chapter 2

_**Hey guys! So here's the first official chapter! Hope you like it! Let me know what you think of what I did with your character. I hope I didn't disappoint anybody! **_

The halls of McKinley High were crowded as usual. It was the first day of school and both returning and new students scurried about finding classes, comparing schedules, and reconnecting with friends. However,Inside the principles office there was a very different atmosphere. A young man sat in a chair across from Principal Figgins awaiting the verdict.

"I suppose if you wanted you could restart the glee club. Just be warned that glee club hasn't been around for years. And the last glee club was fantastic, very hard to beat. You have some very big shoes to fill left by Will Shuester, and your hair isn't nearly as great as his. " Figgins replied as the young teacher in front of him bustled with excitement.

"Thank you sir. You won't be disappointed" The man rushed out of the office before Figgins could change his mind.

It didn't take him long before he had printed out a flyer for Glee Club and had it tacked on the bulletin board. Now all he had to do was wait for the sheet to be filled with names.

*GLEE*

Adelaide Braxton walked up to the bulletin board with a bundle of fliers in her hand. She grabbed a tack off the already cluttered board,and quickly scanned for a spot to hang her flyer. Luckily she found a spot In the middle of the board immediately tacking the flyer. The pink flyer stood out greatly against its dull white companions. "Missing Watch" read the large print as Adelaide quickly checked the flyer over once more for spelling mistakes. It had been her fathers idea to make a flyer. He had a Great business mind, after all he owned Braxton Corporations, a company that made everything from Athletic gear to gourmet chocolate. She had lost the watch her late grandmother has given her. It was extremely expensive and couldn't be replaced with all the money In her daddy's bank vault. It was her most valuable possession, and she just had to find it before some low life stoner pawned it for drug money.

Stepping back Adelaide noticed that her contribution to the packed bulletin board hung crooked. She pulled out the closest tack she saw to assist her in making the flyer straight. The paper, once held up by the tack now keeping hers in place, swiftly fell to the ground, landing by Adelaide's designer leather boots. She picked it up and glanced at the bold letters on the page. "Glee Club" it read. Adelaide loved to sing and dance, glee would be one more place her talent would be appreciated in this world. She wanted to be in glee. Scratch that, she wanted glee, and Adelaide always got what she wanted.

*GLEE*

Skylar Perry was fabulous. He knew it, and by the time the naive junior was a senior, everyone would know it. However, Skylar lacked something that would grab people's attention. He Wasn't a sports star, and his keen Fashion sense simply wasn't appreciated among halls filled with sweatpants wearing slobs. He needed a hobby, a way to showcase his special talents. He needed to show the school who he was.

His drive to be the best is what brought him here. Standing in front of the schools bulletin board he scanned the different flyers. He knew this is where clubs posted sign ups, and thought this was the best place to start searching for a new hobby. He didn't see any flyers for a photography or creative writing club, two of his favorite hobbies. He adjusted his hated glasses, still scanning the ver cluttered board. That's when he saw it. The "Glee Club" signup sheet. Skylar loved music. When he moved to America from London at the age of 13, He had immediately fallen in love with the music here, especially Broadway. This is the club where his talents would flourish and he could become a star! He quickly signed his name up and turned around with a satisfied smirk when he felt the familiar sting of a slushy hitting his face. Unable to see, he flipped off the jock in the direction he assumed he went of in before making his way to the boys room.

*GLEE*

Connor Wilks walked out of the locker room still in his sweaty clothes. Football practice had only ended 5 minutes ago, but he didn't want to spend a minute longer in the locker room with the rest of the stuck up jocks in McKinley. If it wasn't for his love of the game, or his hope of a scholarship he would have quit a long time ago. Connor wasn't ready to go home yet. He never was. Where he lived couldn't even be called "home" in his opinion. There wasn't a mother, or a father, or anybody that even cared. His foster parents didn't care about him or any of the kids that lived there so he knew they couldn't care when he didn't get back until much later.

Connor bypassed the main entrance and headed towards the side doors where his car was parked. He wasn't paying much attention to where he was walking, instead focusing on what he would be doing with his friends that night. It was no secret that Connor hung out with a group that was into drugs, sex, and alcohol. However, Connor himself only touched pot and would never use alcohol. He had put up with a drunken foster father for too long to be interested in that stuff. Connor snapped back into a reality, albeit to late, as he had slipped on a puddle of slushy. Connor frowned. While never being slushied himself, he hated that jocks did it to the other students. Using the bottom of the bulletin board he pulled himself up. He wiped his sticky hand on one of the flyers before noticing another. "Glee Club" was printed across the top with the times the club would meet in a smaller font directly under it. Connor smirked and quickly signed his name up. It wasn't that Connor loved to sing or dance, it was the fact that glee club gave him another excuse to not go home. And he sure loved that.

*GLEE*

"Well Jacob, I think it may be a good idea to join a club! A non-athletic club! It will make you a well rounded person and very desirable on college applications" Mrs. Pillsbury told the young freshman.

Jacob Clark stared at Mrs. Pillsbury. He was sitting in his office on a routine freshman meeting with a guidance councillor. He liked Mrs. Pillsbury. She was nice, pretty, and reminded Jacob of his late mother.

"What kind of club?" Jacob asked. He trusted her opinion even though he had just meet her.

"Well what are you interested in?" She asked him.

"I like to be in front of crowds where lots of people are cheering my name!" Jacob said thinking of his many fans who came to watch him run track.

"Glee Club!" Emma shouted forcing Jacob out of his day dream.

"What?" he asked

"Glee club is definitely the place for you. My husband used to run it before he made it on broadway. Those kids performed in front of huge crowds. People loved them...for the most part" Mrs. Pillsbury explained.

Jacob thought it over. He did love to sing and dance. Though, from what he heard glee club was definitely not super cool. What the heck, it might be fun.

"Sign me up" Jacob agreed as Emma squealed In excitement.

*GLEE*

Perrie Thomas and Jade Thirlie had things at McKinley figured out. They were juniors after all. They knew who was cool, and who was not. They knew who to avoid and who they could take advantage of (not that they did). However, when the two best friends stepped up to the bulletin board and found the glee signup sheet they were baffled. The hadn't had anything like it before at the school.

"What do you think?" Perrie asked Jade.

Jade, ever the smart one, thought carefully. Perrie and Jade had never cared to much about image. If so they would have been aware how odd a hippy, indie rock girl and a shy geeky girl looked walking around the hallways together. This was different though. Perrie and Jade were perfectly happy With the stereotypes they had now. Why would they change that to potentially become gleeks?

"It's a risk." Jade concluded.

"I like risks" Perrie replied smirking. She also loved to sing.

"I think we should do it. It could be fun" Jade reached for the pen to sign both of their names.

"Oh Gosh...don't look now. Here comes the cheery-hos." Perrie said loud enough so the group of Cheerios heard her.

The Cheerios turned around. The group headed by the infamous Ally Speed smirked.

"Clever did you think of that one yourself Or did Braces McBow tie whisper it in your ear?" Ally said taking a dig at Jade.

"I thought of it. But I must admit your slutiness inspired me." Perrie said before turning and walking away with Jade in tow.

"She's just jealous because your perfect." One of Ally's cheerleader friends said to cheer her up.

Ally knew it wasn't true. She was loose with guys. She Definitely was not perfect. What Perrie said has hurt. She wouldn't let that show though. Instead she stalked into the girls bathroom leaving the rest of the Cheerios behind. She sat on the floor of one of the stalls and thought about her life. She wasn't happy. Her life was falling apart and she couldn't stop it. She would do anything to be happy again. She wiped her eyes once she realized she was crying. She was Ally Speed for crying out loud. Everyone wanted to be her. She was Cheerio captain! She walked out of the bathroom into the hallway and saw that the other Cheerios had left. She made her way back to the bulletin board and smiled when she saw the glee signup sheet. She loved to sing. While it was dorky, Ally promised herself to do something to make herself happy again. She made sure no one was looking and then signed her name. She wasn't happy, yet. But she was content.

*GLEE*

Elena Hayes was late. This wasn't the first time, and it wouldn't be the last. She had wrecked her car yesterday Street Racing and had to take it to Eddie, her repair guy this morning to get it fixed. She has just stopped by her locker and was on her way to

Shop class when she saw Figgins coming around the corner. He had threatened to suspend her if her caught her being tardy one more time. Normally this wouldn't had fazed her, but being suspended meant having to stay home with her ailing father, and she didn't want that. There collision was inevitable so Elena threw herself in front of the bulletin board and tried to look busy.

"Ms. Hayes, out of class again! What have I told you? Always in trouble, why can't you be more like your brother?" Figgins scolded her. Elena gritted her teeth at the mention of her perfect brother. She couldn't stand him. He was a conformist goody-two shoes jock. If he was lucky he'd be more like her.

"Principal Figgins. I assure you. I wasn't tardy. I have been in class" Elena started to lie. "I finished all my work so Mr. Smith let me come out here so I could sign up for..." Elena stared at the board,"..Glee Club."

Elena quickly wrote her name down and showed Figgins hoping he'd believe her lie.

"Ms. Hayes, perhaps you are more like your brother. Very good. I hope you don't screw this up." Figgins turned and walked away, Elena flipped him off as he continued to walk down the halls.

She turned back and looked at her name on the Glee list. She had avoided trouble, but now she was forced to join Glee. Great, just great.

*GLEE*

Parker Hayes watched his sister walk away from the bulletin board and down the hallway after a run in with Figgins. She was always getting in trouble. She needed to straighten out. He knew she resented him because of his popularity. He didn't ask to be popular though. He loved playing soccer and when he was asked to go pro, the popularity was inevitable. If she would just straighten out perhaps she could be successful and popular too. Not that being popular mattered. It didn't. I'm fact sometimes it felt like a curse always being the Golden boy. Sometimes he just wanted to be free to be Parker, Not Ohios golden boy or soccer star or the boy who secretly took care of his father who was suffering from Alzheimer's.

He walked over to the bulletin board to observe closer what his twin sister had been doing. Though they didn't get along, Parker promised his father he would take care of Elena. Parker knew Elena always thought her father didn't care, but he did. He wished she would realize that before it was too late.

Glee Club? Why would Elena sign up for glee club? Did she like to sing and dance. Was she going to cause trouble within the glee club. Parker shook his head before signing up himself. He promised his dad he would watch Elena and keep her out of trouble. His love for

singing was just a bonus to this new arrangement.

*GLEE*

Vanessa Summers and Karlia Moretti were sitting at the lunch table discussing who was the cutest one direction member. They were waiting on their friend Ally. Ally completed the trio of friends. However, it was a well known fact that Vanessa and Karlia were a million times closer to each other than either of them were to Ally. This was ironic because Ally was the reason the three of them started hanging out. Ally knew Karlia from the dance team while Vanessa was a Cheerio. Ally had invited both of them to hang out one Friday and the two had left having a closer bond with each other than Ally did with either girl.

"Hey guys!" Allysaid as she sat down and started eating her salad.

"Why are you In such a good mood?" Karlia asked with a faint Italian accent.

"If I tell you, you have to promise you won't get mad or tell anyone." Ally whispered.

"you can trust me. Remember I didn't tell anyone about the time you did it with Bobby Windon" Vanessa giggled.

"That was you not me. I never slept with Booby" Ally shot back.

"Oh..right. What is it though?" Vanessa put the conversation back on track.

"I signed us up for glee club!" Allie squealed.

"You did what?" the two other girls shouted.

"Come on it will be fun. We love to dance! Please" Ally pleaded.

"Fine" Vanessa gave in, "but you owe me."

"If anyone finds out about it, I will tell them that I was forced," Karlia warned.

"You guys are the best" Allie said taking another bite of her salad.

*GLEE*

At the end of the week the young glee club director collected the sign up sheet. 11 members. Almost enough to compete in sectionals. He grinned as he walked back down the hallway.

I have couples in mind already, but opinions are still appreciated! PM with any questions or more info on your character!


	3. Chapter 3

_A/N- here is the second chapter! I hope you like it. This story is so fun to write. My goal is to give every character ample attention. I hope I succeeded. _

**Awkwardness. A single word that could describe everything that was going on inside the auditorium at this present time. 12 students sat in an uncomfortable silence, in the cold poorly lit room. Nobody spoke, just stared at each other, sizing each other up. **

*GLEE*

Ally, Vanessa and Karlia sat in the back of the auditorium, isolating themselves from the other because they were auditioning for glee doesn't mean that they had to associate with the losers who were also there. True not all of them were losers. Parker Hayes was sitting a few rows ahead of them socializing with Connor Wilks. Both of the boys were involved in McKinley sports, which meant the three girls could interact with them without tarnishing their precious reputations. Sitting in the exact middle of the auditorium was Adelaide Braxton. While the tiny sophomore was not a Cheerio or as popular as the trio, she was filthy rich. They had mutual friends in common so it wouldn't be strange at all to see them talking in public.

Unfortunately Ally also spotted Perrie and Jade. Still upset over yesterday's "Cheery-Ho" comment, Ally shot a nasty look at the back of their heads to where they were sitting in the front row. Also waiting for auditions to start was Elena Hayes, the definition of a outcast. Ally thought of her Elena as the badass/punk version of herself. Elena ruled the underground scene. If Elena actually tried perhaps she could have been popular, but Ally knew the dark girl resented everything about popularity. Skylar Perry sat a few rows I'm front of Elena. Ally loved the way Skylar dressed, and most of all his air of confidence and self assurance. Ally would never tell him though because Skylar wasn't popular like her. She couldn't be seen talking to him, let alone complimenting him. The last two students were from the look of it freshman. She thought one of them was Jacob Clark, a talented track runner, sitting next to him was Zoe and Daniel Brixton's younger brother, Robbie. They would have a fit if they knew he was here. They would have a fit if they knew she was here.

Ally's inner thoughts were interrupted when the auditorium doors banged open. A dark figure stepped inside and made his way to the table in the middle of the auditorium, he sat down and turned on his desk light. He pulled out the sign up sheets and scanned the names.

"Adelaide Braxton," he said in a clear, loud voice.

*GLEE*

Adelaide looked up from painting her nails when she heard her name. She wasn't expecting to go first, in fact it made her quite nervous. She rose from her chair and gracefully made her way to the stage. She felt tiny up on the stage by herself, well tinier than her normal 5'0" frame.

"Adelaide, " The man at the table, the glee club director she assumed, said, "What a lovely name."

"Thank you! It means princess in German." Adelaide said proudly repeating the fact that her daddy told her almost every day. She felt offended as she heard someone scoff from the audience, but continued to hold her head high.

"It's also the name of a very famous character from Guys and Dolls." The director explained.

"Oh, that's...cool" Adelaide replied getting nervous for her audition. Was he expecting her to sound like a broadway star because of her name?

"What will you be singing today?" the mystery man asked.

"I will be singing, "Diamonds are a Girls Best Friend" by Marilyn Monroe" Adelaide replied. She had been working on this song all week, and in her opinion she nails it.

"Okay." was all the director said. Judging by the appearance of the girl, diamonds probably were her best friends. She sort of reminded him of someone, so he braced himself for this audition.

Adelaide turned around and popped her hip,"Hit it!" she yelled. The music started and she opened her mouth,

""The French are glad to die for love,

They delight in fighting duels,

But I prefer a man who lives and gives

Expensive jewels.

A kiss on the hand may be quite continental

But diamonds are a girl's best friend

A kiss may be grand... but it won't pay the rental on your humble flat

Or help you at the automat

Men grow cold as girls grow old

And we all lose our charms in the end

But square cut or pear shape these rocks don't lose their shape

Diamonds are a girl's best friend

... Tiffany's!

... Cartier!

Black star Frost Gorham

Talk to me Harry Winston tell me all about it!

There may come a time when a lass needs a lawyer

But diamonds are a girl's best friend

There may come a time when a hard boiled employer thinks you're awful nice

But get that ice or else no dice

He's your guy when stocks are high but beware when they start to descend

It's then that those louses go back to their spouses

Diamonds are a girl's best friend

I've heard of affairs that are strictly platonic

But diamonds are a girl's best friend

And I think affairs that you must keep liaisonic are better bets

If little pets get big baguettes,

Time rolls on and youth is gone and you can't straighten up when you bend

But stiff back or stiff knees you stand straight at... Tiffany's...

Diamonds... diamonds... I don't mean rhinestones... but diamonds... are a girls best... best friend"

Adelaide had amazing stage presence. She danced around with such ease. Her voice was pretty good too, which pleasantly surprised the man. She would definitely be an asset to the team.

"Thank you!" She yelled after the audience finished applauding. She flounced off stage and back to her seat, content with her audition.

*GLEE*

"Skylar Perry" The director yelled out the next name on his list.

Skylar knew it was now or never. He climbed the steps to the stage as he mentally calmed himself. He was nervous. Sure he knew he had talent, he was dangerously fabulous after all, but that Adelaide girl had serious singing chops. Could he match her in skill. Of course he could, he told himself.

"Hello Mr. Perry. How are you doing today?" asked the man at the table.

"Great! I will be singing "Desperate Measures" by Mariana's Trench" Skylar answered the mans question. His background music started and he let the lyrics flow out of his mouth.

"Gonna make a heart-throb out of me

Just a bit of minor surgery

These desperate times call for desperate measures

I'll give you something to cry about

Show some skin, and would be, cash out

How could you let this get to desperate measures now?

For a first effort this,

Feels kinda last ditch

I guess this just

Got kinda drastic

Trust us you just fell off the bus, baby

I can't let this, I can't let this go

When I got you right where I want you

I been pushing for this for so long

Kiss me, just once, for luck

These are desperate measures now

I can't let this, I can't let this go

Have a piece of American dream

Open up, and swallow, on your knees

And say "Thank you"

I'd like some desperate measures, please

For a first effort this,

Feels kinda last ditch

I guess this just

Got kinda drastic

Trust us, you just fell off the bus, suckers

Yeah, well, payback is a mother fucker

I can't let this, I can't let this go

When I got you right where I want you

I been pushing for this for so long

Kiss me, just once, for luck

These are desperate measures now

I can't let this, I can't let this go

Forever, forwards, or better

My poor heart will only surrender

Go forever, forwards, or better

My poor heart will only surrener, now

I can't let this, I can't let this go

When I got you right where I want you

I been pushing for this for so long

Kiss me, just once, for luck

These are desperate measures now

I can't let this, I can't let this go

When I got you right where I want you

I been pushing for this for so long

Kiss me, just once, for luck

These are desperate measures now

I can't let this, I can't let this go"

Skylar had an amazing voice. He was very theatrical in his movements and the director mentally compared his performance to another another man he once knew. Perhaps Skylar was even better than that man. Skylar once again took his seat slipping back on his glasses that he had removed for his performance. Style over comfort he always said.

*GLEE*

Connor was standing in the middle of the stage. The director had just called him up and was waiting for Connor to start his audition. It wasn't too late. Connor could always back out. However, Connor did not want to go home so he decided to go ahead and sing. He wasn't a singer so he knew his chances of getting into the club were not good, especially since the other two who had already gone were fantastic. He had to try though.

"Um...I will be singing "Carry on My Wayward Son" by Kansas." Connor decided to go with a song that related to himself. If he couldn't get in on talent, perhaps he could get in on the emotion he put into the performance. People liked emotional stuff like that, right?

"Once I rose above the noise and confusion

Just to get a glimpse beyond this illusion

I was soaring ever higher, but I flew too high

Though my eyes could see I still was a blind man

Though my mind could think I still was a mad man

I hear the voices when I'm dreaming,

I can hear them say

Carry on my wayward son,

There'll be peace when you are done

Lay your weary head to rest

Don't you cry no more

Masquerading as a man with a reason

My charade is the event of the season

And if I claim to be a wise man, well, it surely means that I don't know

On the stormy sea of moving emotion

Tossed about, I'm like a ship on the ocean

I set a course for winds of fortune,

But I hear the voices say

Carry on my wayward son

There'll be peace when you are done

Lay your weary head to rest

Don't you cry no more

Carry on,

You will always remember

Carry on,

Nothing equals the splendor

Now your life's no longer empty

Surely heaven waits for you

Carry on my wayward son

There'll be peace when you are done

Lay your weary head to rest

Don't you cry,

Don't you cry no more,

No more!"

Everyone broke into applause. The director was impressed. He could tell Connor lacked confidence. He shouldn't though. He was fantastic. He had a roughness to his voice that was familiar to the director. Connor would fit right in with the club.

*GLEE*

"Jacob Clark, Mrs. Pillsbury said you'd be coming." The director spoke to the young freshman as he stepped onto the stage.

"Yes. She encouraged me to sign up." Jacob tried to fake calmness as he stood center stage.

"And what will you be singing?"

"'Fix You' by Coldplay" he answered. It was funny. Jacob never thought about singing unit, Mrs. P. had suggested it. Practicing his audition song this week had made him realize how much he loved it. Maybe just as much as track. Maybe more. He began to sing the familiar tune.

"When you try your best, but you don't succeed

When you get what you want, but not what you need

When you feel so tired, but you can't sleep

Stuck in reverse

And the tears come streaming down your face

When you lose something you can't replace

When you love someone, but it goes to waste

Could it be worse?

Lights will guide you home

And ignite your bones

And I will try to fix you

And high up above or down below

When you're too in love to let it go

But if you never try you'll never know

Just what you're worth

Lights will guide you home

And ignite your bones

And I will try to fix you

Tears stream down on your face

When you lose something you cannot replace

Tears stream down on your face

And I...

Tears stream down on your face

I promise you I will learn from my mistakes

Tears stream down on your face

And I...

Lights will guide you home

And ignite your bones

And I will try to fix you"

Jacob out all the energy in his song. It was his favorite, it made Him believe that one day perhaps he could fix his father. His father being sober was such a foreign thought to the freshman. He knew that helping his father was beyond hope. That's why this song was so powerful to him. It seemed the audience has picked up on the emotion and longing he put into the song. One of the girls even wiped away the tears. Jacob blushed and rushed off stage. The director knew this boy had great things to offer to the club.

*GLEE*

"I'm Perrie Thomas!" Perrie Jumped out of her seat and ran to the stage when the director asked if she was here. She had watched the other performers, they were good, but now it was her turn to show them all up. It seemed the director had caught on to her intent as he chuckled.

"It's nice to meet you Perrie. What will you be singing for us today?"

"I'm glad you asked I will be singing An Alanis Morissette classic "You Oughta Know"." Songs like these were her bread and butter. In her opinion this song showcased her voice better than anything she had ever sang. There was no way it wouldn't impress the man hidden in the shadows.

"I want you to know, that I'm happy for you

I wish nothing but the best for you both

An older version of me

Is she perverted like me

Would she go down on you in a theatre

Does she speak eloquently

And would she have your baby

I'm sure she'd make a really excellent mother

'cause the love that you gave that we made wasn't able

To make it enough for you to be open wide, no

And every time you speak her name

Does she know how you told me you'd hold me

Until you died, till you died

But you're still alive

And I'm here to remind you

Of the mess you left when you went away

It's not fair to deny me

Of the cross I bear that you gave to me

You, you, you oughta know

You seem very well, things look peaceful

I'm not quite as well, I thought you should know

Did you forget about me Mr. Duplicity

I hate to bug you in the middle of dinner

It was a slap in the face how quickly I was replaced

Are you thinking of me when you fuck her?

'cause the love that you gave that we made wasn't able

To make it enough for you to be open wide, no

And every time you speak her name

Does she know how you told me you'd hold me

Until you died, til you died

But you're still alive

And I'm here to remind you

Of the mess you left when you went away

It's not fair to deny me

Of the cross I bear that you gave to me

You, you, you oughta know

'cause the joke that you laid on the bed that was me

And I'm not gonna fade

As soon as you close your eyes and you know it

And every time I scratch my nails down someone else's back

I hope you feel it...well can you feel it

Well, I'm here to remind you

Of the mess you left when you went away

It's not fair to deny me

Of the cross I bear that you gave to me

You, you, you oughta know"

Her voice had such an edginess to it. The director couldn't wait to give her classic rock pieces that he was sure could win them competitions. Perrie smirked knowing there wasn't a possibility that she would be denied entrance into the club. She strolled off stage satisfied with herself as she leaned over to Jade and whispered, "Your next"

*GLEE*

Jade gulped next to her best friend as she rose to go to the stage. Nervous would be an understatement. She was terrified. She didn't even know if she cold speak in front of all these people, let alone listened as the director asked her simple questions that she would nod along to. This wasn't going to go well. The room became dizzy, and a loud noise behind her startled her. Her music was starting. The opening chords from the Beatles "I wanna hold your hand" We're almost done and she knew she needed to start singing. She closed her eyes and started the song.

"Oh yeah, I'll tell you something

I think you'll understand

When I'll say that something

I wanna hold your hand

I wanna hold your hand

I wanna hold your hand

Oh please, say to me

You'll let me be your man

And please, say to me

You'll let me hold your hand

I'll let me hold your hand

I wanna hold your hand

And when I touch you I feel happy

Inside

It's such a feeling that my love

I can't hide

I can't hide

I can't hide

Yeah, you've got that something

I think you'll understand

When I'll say that something

I wanna hold your hand

I wanna hold your hand

I wanna hold your hand

And when I touch you I feel happy

Inside

It's such a feeling that my love

I can't hide

I can't hide

I can't hide

Yeah, you've got that something

I think you'll understand

When I'll feel that something

I wanna hold your hand

I wanna hold your hand

I wanna hold your hand"

Jade wasn't singing loud. It was a strain for the director to hear her, but one thing was for sure. Her voice was absolutely lovely. Jade squeaked out a small thank you before walking swiftly off stage. Once in her seat she let go of the breath she had been holding in. It wasn't that bad. She hadn't forgot lyrics or started crying. Jade considered her audition a success.

*GLEE*

Ally watched Jade up on stage. She was pathetic, couldn't even say her own name. It was obvious she could sing though. Ally was sure shed be better. She didn't care if she was the best, just as long as she was better than Perrie. Something about the girl made her competitive in everything. She heard he name called and she walked up on the stage. She shoved her sheet music in the accompanists hands and addressed the audience.

"I will be singing 'Cannonball' Damien Rice" She said in a loud tone.

"Great! I love that song." said the director.

Ally smiled sweetly at the man as her music started. She took a deep breath and started to sing the complicated song.

"Still a little bit of your taste in my mouth

Still a little bit of you laced with my doubt

Still a little hard to say what's going on

Still a little bit of your ghost you witness

Still a little BIT of your face I haven't kissed

You step a little closer EACH DAY

That I can't say what's going on

Stones taught me to fly

Love taught me to lie

Life taught me to die

So it's not hard to fall

When you float like a cannonball

Still a little bit of your song in my ear

Still a little bit of your words I long to hear

You step a little closer TO ME

So close that I can't see what's going on

Stones taught me to fly

Love taught me to lie

Life taught me to die

So it's not hard to fall

When you float like a cannon

Stones taught me to fly

Love taught me to cry

So come on courage!

Teach me to be shy

'Cause it's not hard to fall

And I don't WANNA scare her

It's not hard to fall

And I don't wanna lose

It's not hard to grow

When you know that you just don't know"

Ally looked at the audience to gauge their reaction. They applauded her, and she was pleased with herself. No, not pleased with herself. She was happy. She forgot about destroying Perrie and simply smiled. She was glad she did this. She really loved to sing. She looked at all the audience members Impressed faces until she got to Perrie who was smirking, oh, forget about happiness. She was back to wanting to outshine Perrie. The glee club director seemed to miss the hostility between the 2 girls as he told Ally good job.

*GLEE*

Vanessa exchanged places On stage with Ally. Initially she hadn't wanted to join this nerdy club, but now it seemed like fun. She really was a dancer though, not a singer. Perhaps she could explain to the director after the auditions That her main forte was dancing. She had choreographed a dance to go along with her song, hopefully the director would see her talent and let her I'm. It was funny. When Ally first roped her in to this, she had planned on pretending to be really bad just so she wouldn't be able to join. Watching everyone sing up there though, she realized she wanted to be in this club. The background music to "Story of Us by Taylor Swift started and she began her audition.

"I used to think one day we'd tell the story of us,

How we met and the sparks flew instantly,

People would say, "They're the lucky ones."

I used to know my place was a spot next to you,

Now I'm searching the room for an empty seat,

'Cause lately I don't even know what page you're on.

Oh, a simple complication,

Miscommunications lead to fall-out.

So many things that I wish you knew,

So many walls that I can't break through.

[Chorus:]

Now I'm standing alone in a crowded room and we're not speaking,

And I'm dying to know is it killing you like it's killing me, yeah?

I don't know what to say, since the twist of fate when it all broke down,

And the story of us looks a lot like a tragedy now.

Next chapter.

How'd we end up this way?

See me nervously pulling at my clothes and trying to look busy,

And you're doing your best to avoid me.

I'm starting to think one day I'll tell the story of us,

How I was losing my mind when I saw you here,

But you held your pride like you should've held me.

Oh, I'm scared to see the ending,

Why are we pretending this is nothing?

I'd tell you I miss you but I don't know how,

I've never heard silence quite this loud.

[Chorus:]

Now I'm standing alone in a crowded room and we're not speaking,

And I'm dying to know is it killing you like it's killing me, yeah?

I don't know what to say, since the twist of fate when it all broke down,

And the story of us looks a lot like a tragedy now.

This is looking like a contest,

Of who can act like they care less,

But I liked it better when you were on my side.

The battle's in your hands now,

But I would lay my armor down

If you said you'd rather love than fight.

So many things that you wished I knew,

But the story of us might be ending soon.

[Chorus:]

Now I'm standing alone in a crowded room and we're not speaking,

And I'm dying to know is it killing you like it's killing me, yeah?

I don't know what to say, since the twist of fate when it all broke down,

And the story of us looks a lot like a tragedy now, now, now.

And we're not speaking,

And I'm dying to know is it killing you like it's killing me, yeah?

I don't know what to say, since the twist of fate 'cause we're going down,

And the story of us looks a lot like a tragedy now.

The end."

Vanessa finished to a huge applause. Apparently everyone loved the flips and tricks she put into her performance. She hope it distracted from her less than perfect voice. Apparently the director loved it because of the huge smile on his face. Vanessa reminded the director of an old friend. He couldn't wait to see what dance moves she could add to their performances this year.

*GLEE*

Karlia applauded her best friend. She had killed it, and Karlia hoped to do the same. The director called her name and she went up on stage. In Karlia's opinion her soft Italian accent would win the audience and the director over. She new the accent made her singing voice sound amazing. When she lived in Italy her father taught her some of the most beautiful Italian songs. She hadn't sung much since moving to America, and that was partly because of her fathers distaste for modern American music. Karlia would be singing the first song she heard in America, Estelle's "American Boy". Ever since she heard it she had dreamt about finding an American boy who swept her off her feet. Her father would never allow that though.

"Take me on a trip, I'd like to go some day.

Take me to New York, I'd love to see LA.

I really want to come kick it with you.

You'll be my American Boy.

He said "Hey Sister.

It's really really nice to meet you."

I just met this 5 foot 7 guy who's just my type.

I like the way he's speaking his confidence is peaking.

Don't like his baggy jeans but I'm a like what's underneath them.

And no I ain't been to MIA

I heard that Cali never rains and New York heart awaits.

First let's see the west end.

I'll show you to my brethren.

I'm liking this American Boy. American Boy

[Chorus:]

Take me on a trip, I'd like to go some day

Take me to New York, I'd love to see LA.

I really want to come kick it with you.

You'll be my American Boy

Can we get away this weekend?

Take me to Broadway.

Let's go shopping baby then we'll go to a café.

Let's go on the subway.

Take me to your hood.

I never been to Brooklyn and I'd like to see what's good.

Dress in all your fancy clothes.

Sneaker's looking Fresh to death, I'm loving those Shell Toes.

Walking that walk.

Talk that slick talk.

I'm liking this American Boy. American Boy.

[Chorus:]

Take me to Chicago, San Francisco Bay

Take me to New York, I'd love to see LA.

I really want to come kick it with you.

You'll be my American Boy

Let them know a gwan blud

Would you be my love, my love.

Could be mine would you be my love my love, could be mine

Could you be my love, my love.

Would you be my American Boy. American Boy

[Chorus:]

Take me on a trip, I'd like to go some day

Take me to Chicago, San Fransisco Bay.

I really want to come kick it with you.

You'll be my American Boy

Karlia finished the song. She was pleased with the applause she received. She had out so much into the song, and hoped it expressed her love for her new life in America. The glee club director, who was no stranger himself to the new love and excitement for America, added the girl to the glee club roster.

*GLEE*

"Elena Hayes" Called the director. Figgins had warned him about this girl. He wasn't scared though he once new a young man similar to her. He was a great guy and performer

and was sure Elena would be too.

Elena walked on stage. She couldn't believe she was going through with thus ruse. At first it was an excuse to get out of trouble with Figgins. Now she was considering it to be a new hobby. Not as exciting as street racing, but at least it was less dangerous. She noticed her brother in the audience and rolled her eyes. Great, another thing for him to be better than her at. She wouldn't allow it though. She would be the golden child for once, even if it was for something as lame as glee club.

"I will be singing "Not that Kinda Girl" by JoJo" Elena had picked this song as a warning to the glee director. She wanted him to know she was nothing like her brother, and she didn't want to be either. She closed her eyes and began to sing.

"Yeah-eahhh, hmmmm

yeaaahhh

[Chorus:]

I'm not your every day, around the way

Don't go bar-hoppin', chillin' on the block

On a cell phone frontin',

Never that, cuz I'm not that kinda girl

I need to know how you roll

And how you get down, no drama

Drop my money in the bank

Take me home and meet your mama

Can you handle that?

Cuz I'm that kinda girl

I'm that kinda girl

[Verse 1:]

Boy you aint impressin' me

With your jewelry, your designer clothes

Or the games that you try to play

Think you need to know, I got my own

Dont need you for your dough

Hearin' me, maybe then we can flow, let me know

Make me smile, maybe we can chill

Keep it real, show me something I can feel

Cause I'm not your average ordinary type

Could you be that kinda guy I like?

[Chorus]

[Verse: 2]

Everytime I be up at the spot, chilling with my crew

We'll be hanging out, get in a little late

You start bugging out

I dont think it's fair

You don't like the clothes I wear

How I do my hair

I don't really care

But it's not for you

And I aint got nothin' to prove

There cant be any us, if there can't be any trust

Nothin' to discuss, no doubt

I'm not that kinda girl to let you play me out

[Chorus]

[BRIDGE:]

You might take me shopping, but I'm not your property

If I dont like it, I decided

I can make it on my own

As long as we disagree to agree

Down for you and you're down for me

Baby I'm what you want and we can build a love so strong

[Chorus]

Oooh Oooh Oooh Oooh

Not That Kinda Girl

Oooh Oooh Oooh Oooh

Not That Kinda Girl

Oooh Oooh Oooh Oooh

Do you know what kinda girl I am?

Oooh Oooh Oooh Oooh

I'm that kinda girl

ooohoohh-yeaaahh"

When she was finished she looked a her brother to make sure he also to the message of her song. She rolled her eyes and walked off the stage. Instead of staying in the audience to watch her brother sing, she grabbed the keys to her motor cycle and exited the school, but not before calling out.

"I'll see you at practice" Yeah, of course she made it. She didn't need to sit around and wait for an official verdict.

*GLEE*

"Parker Hayes" Parker walked on stage after he heard his name. His sister was insane. Why couldn't she have just been respectful for once. He hoped the auditions wouldn't be that longer, he needed to get to soccer practice, and it took him 40 minutes to get to the stadium. Not to mention he wanted to check on his father before he left. He knew his sister wouldn't, so it was up to him to make sure their father was feeling alright today. Sometime he wished he didn't have this pressure.

"I will be singing "Uh oh" by the junior doctor. I will also be playing it myself on guitar solo...yeah" Parker said nervously. The truth was he was signing thus song to someone. Someone in the room. Someone he liked, but she has no idea.

"I've never been good with words

Well at least not the sweet kind

Somehow when she's around

It's like I just lose my mind

And I know, I know

I should just leave it alone

But I won't, I won't

I keep getting in my way

And my friends say I'm crazy

A girl like that

Would never go for a guy like me

And I know, I know

That I should listen to them

But I won't, I won't, I won't

And uh oh, uh oh I get that feeling

And I don't know, don't know

How she keeps stealing

All the air from my lungs

And leaving all the words

Stuck on my tongue

It's like I'm not even here

Ran me over as she walked by

Dust off my clumsy words

And bad pick up lines

And I know, I know

That I can't leave her alone

And I won't, I won't

I try to work up the nerve

Hope to God I don't stutter

My thrown together letters

Never end up as words

And I know, I know

That I should leave it alone

But I won't, I won't, I won't

And uh oh, uh oh I get that feeling

And I don't know, don't know

How she keeps stealing

All the air from my lungs

And leaving all the words

Stuck on my tongue

All I can say is uh oh, uh oh

I get that feeling

And I don't know, don't know

How she keeps stealing

All the air from my lungs

And leaving all the words

Stuck on my tongue

And I know that she's

So out of my league

But I just can't stop

I keep thinking,

"Just wait and see

She's gonna notice me."

Yeah I know that she's

So out of my league

But I just can't stop

I keep thinking,

"Just wait and see

She's gonna notice me."

And uh oh, uh oh I get that feeling

And I don't know, don't know

How she keeps stealing

All the air from my lungs

And leaving all the words

Stuck on my tongue

All I can say is uh oh, uh oh

I get that feeling

And I don't know, don't know

How she keeps stealing

All the air from my lungs

And leaving all the words

Stuck on my tongue

All I can say is uh oh, uh oh

I get that feeling

And I don't know, don't know

How she keeps stealing

All the air from my lungs

And leaving all the words

Stuck on my tongue

She's stealing all the air from my lungs

And leaving every word stuck on my tongue

I've never been good with words

Well, at least not the sweet kind"

Parker finished. He wondered if the girl he liked knew the sing was for her, he scanned the audience and found her face. She was smiling, but did she know? He hoped she did, but at the same time, he hoped she didn't. She was his best friends girlfriend after all.

*GLEE*

The director watched the golden boy of Mckinley exit the stage, and thought of another former golden boy of McKinley. Perhaps secret love was a theme of McKinley Hugh Golden boys. He looked down at the list and saw one final name. A late signup, but a signup that would allow them to compete in sectionals.

"Robbie Brixton" he called.

Robbie made his way to the stage, his heart thumping with every step. Jacob had convinced him to join. If Jacob wasn't his best friend he wouldn't be here right now. He shouldn't be here right now. He should be walking through the hallways soaking up glory. His older brother and sister were gods here. They would die if they k kw he was auditioning for glee club. Glee club was not cool. Here he was though, getting ready to sing.

"I will be singing "Keep Holding on by Avril Lavigne" Robbie opened his mouth and started to sing the song.

"You're not alone

Together we stand

I'll be by your side, you know I'll take your hand

When it gets cold

And it feels like the end

There's no place to go

You know I won't give in

No I won't give in

Keep holding on

'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through

Just stay strong

'Cause you know I'm here for you, I'm here for you

There's nothing you could say

Nothing you could do

There's no other way when it comes to the truth

So keep holding on

'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through

So far away

I wish you were here

Before it's too late, this could all disappear

Before the doors close

And it comes to an end

With you by my side I will fight and defend

I'll fight and defend

Yeah, yeah

Keep holding on

'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through

Just stay strong

'Cause you know I'm here for you, I'm here for you

There's nothing you could say

Nothing you could do

There's no other way when it comes to the truth

So keep holding on

'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through

Hear me when I say, when I say I believe

Nothing's gonna change, nothing's gonna change destiny

Whatever's meant to be will work out perfectly

Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah

La da da da

La da da da

La da da da da da da da da

Keep holding on

'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through

Just stay strong

'Cause you know I'm here for you, I'm here for you

There's nothing you could say

Nothing you could do

There's no other way when it comes to the truth

So keep holding on

'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through

Keep holding on

Keep holding on

There's nothing you could say

Nothing you could do

There's no other way when it comes to the truth

So keep holding on

'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through"

Apparently the other kids liked his voice. He heard the applause and thought maybe he would like it here. As he made his way to his seat the glee club director stood for the first time. He was tall and had light brown hair. He had piercing lue eyes, and ears that almost came to a point.

"Congraualtions! You've all made it! Every single one of you has talent that will benefit this club. I remember my time in glee club, and its safe to say they were some of the best times of my life. The first practice will be Monday after school in the choir room." The director stood and started to walk out.

"Wait!" Perrie shouted, coriousity taking over. "What's your name Mr. Director?"

"Oh, sorry. I'm Mr. Rory Flanagan. Im teaching world history this year." Rory chuckled and walked out out.

The new gleeks gathered there things and walked out of the auditorium. Some went home, while others went anywhere but. The last one to walk out was Parker who turned off the stage lights and closed the door. Yeah, this was going to be an interesting year.

_A/N- How did you guys like it? Were you surprised by Rory at the end? I never received an OC for glee director, so I decided to use Rory. How do you like the characters? Who do you think Parker likes? PM me with any questions or additional plots you may have for your characters. Thanks for reading! _


	4. Chapter 4

_A/N- updated twice in one day? I rock! Lol. I really couldn't have done it without the awesome support! I really hope you like what I've done! If you hate it, tell me! If you love it, tell me! Just read and tell me what you think! _

**Perrie and Jade were the first ones to walk into the choir room Monday after school. It had been a long day, but both were excited for their first glee club rehearsal. The choir room was in total disarray. It looked like it hadn't been used in forever. There were boxes everywhere and the chairs, which were stacked on top of the risers, we're covered in a thick layer of dust. **

"Ewwww..this place is gross." Jade commented as she made a line in the dust that covered the grand piano at the front of the room.

At that moment Mr. Flanagan walked in. He sighed when he saw the choir room was still in the same state as it was this morning. He had attempted to straighten it out, but he taught 5 classes a day. He simply didn't have time.

"Sorry about the mess guys. I haven't had time to clean it up. I just got the keys this morning." Their teacher apologized.

"It's fine, Mr. Flanagan. We'd be glad to help you clean this place up." Perrie offered.

"That would be great thanks" Mr. Flanagan replied as he started unstacking chairs. Perrie and Jade started helping.

Elena entered a couple minutes later escorted by Principal Figgins.

"Hello Principal Figgins. May I help you with something?" the young teacher asked.

"No, I just wanted to make sure Ms. Hayes got to rehearsal safely and on time." The Indian man replied as the young rebel smirked at him. "Be good!" he said before walking out.

Elena plopped down on a newly dusted off chair, propping her feet up on the one next to it.

Perrie kicked Elenas feet off and sat down on the seat, jade immediately taking the one next to her.

"I'm Perrie, this is Jade" Perrie introduces herself to the self acclaimed Princess of Darkness.

"Whatever." Elena briefly glanced at the two girls before she wen back to popping her gum. The girls were pretty, probably not her type but pretty. Even if one of them were here type she wouldn't dare go after them. Elena was still in the closet. Not just in the closet, but in the very back with ponchos and three fourths of the backstreet boys. She went out with guys every night and slept with almost every guy she knew just so nobody would suspect a thing.

"Can't you just be polite and say hello like a normal person before I wipe off that obviously fake tattoo." Perrie shot back at McKinleys bad girl clearly taking a jab at the tattoo of some kind of sports car That covered Elena's forearm.

"Its not fake sweetheart. At least not as fake as the smug air of confidence you always wear." Elena wasn't one to back down from a fight.

"I think...that we can be friends. I like your humor." Perrie finally concluded after a moments silence.

"Whatever" Elena said, only she was smiling this time as she looked over at her new friend.

"So what's with this one?" Elena asked gesturing to Jade,"Does she ever talk."

"Yeah, she's just shy. Once you get to know her she never shuts up. Usually she rambles on about some math theory nobody but her understands." Perrie defended her best friend. Jade only nodded at this explanation as she turned her attention to the front of the room.

At that moment the unholy trio walked in. Rory glanced over his shoulder from where he was writing on the white board and shuddered with a feeling of Deja Vu. He couldn't help but think that Ally was the perfect reincarnation of Quinn.

Ally, Karlia and Vanessa walked up to the top of the risers. Ally observed the choir room like it was a kingdom, and she was queen. She set her sights on Perrie before getting up and walking down the risers to where the indie girl sat.

"Hey Perrie,"Ally said with fake sweetness.

"What do you want Ally." Perrie didn't even look up as the tall blonde girl said her greeting.

"I'm just so happy we're both in this club. Maybe we can become good friends." Ally began in a mocking tone.

"Oh, go blow your boy toy Barbie." Elena snapped at Ally, who annoyed her to death.

Ally huffed and walked away. She hadn't been with a boy since she signed up for glee club. Sure it had only been a week, but in that week Ally began to feel a little bit better about herself. Sure her home life was still crappy, but at least she had gained some self respect.

Jacob and Robbie walked in talking about some party that they had gone to this weekend. At the party both of the boys had smoked pot for the first time, and Robbie had lost his virginity to a trashed junior. Elena overheard their conversation and rolled her eyes at how cool they thought they were. If she wasn't trying so hard to cover her sexuality she probably wouldn't be with a different guy every weekend. Those freshmen were ruining her their lives, but that wasn't her problem.

Skylar strolled in after talking on his cell phone. He was dressed in bright purple pants and a grey and white stripped top with a fedora on his head. He ended the call and hesitantly sat on the slightly dusty plastic chair. He took off his hat and fixed his hair and he glanced around the room. He didn't talk to any of the glee club members, so he was content to just sit by himself until practice started. Rory gave him a nod as he went back to writing on the white board something about team unity. Gosh, this lesson is going to be cheesy, Skylar thought.

Skylar perked up when Adelaide walked into a room. Skylar didn't really know the petiete girl. She was one year younger than him, and hung out with the preppy, sorta popular crowd. He did know he loved how she dressed. Today she was wearing a striped white and navy dress with a canary yellow cardigan and designer leather boots with a matching canary yellow handbag. Her long brown curls bounced as she sat delicately in a seat 2 rows in front of Skylar.

"I love your outfits" Skykar complemented the girl.

Adelaide turned around in her seat and smiled, "Thanks. I love your color combo. And the fedora is simply gorgeous. The detail is stunning."

Skylar smiled. He liked this girl. He moved down the risers until he was sitting in the chair right next to her. The two carried on a conversation about fashion week, as they were joined by a new member.

Connor walked in angry as hell. How dare they talk to him like that. Just because they were snobby entitled brats didn't mean they could talk to him like that. He had gotten in an argument in the locker room with the other players. They were making fun of him because he lived in a foster home instead of some mansion on a hill. Jason McDowry was leading the pack in a familiar pack of insults when Connor snapped. He punched Jason in the face. He knew Jason was jealous of his football talent, but that didn't seem to matter. Jason had everything and Connor had nothing but sports. Jason had punched him back in the stomach. He knew there would be a bruise there but he didn't care. Coach broke up the brawl before anything could get really bad, and Connor had stormed out. Now he was sitting here in Glee. He knew people were staring at him, but he didn't give a shit.

Parker walked in exactly at 3:30 in full soccer uniform. Every girl in the room had there mouth open obviously enjoying the sight. Well, every girl besides Elena who scoffed. Parker's obviously defined muscles were visible as we're his tattoos. This made him even more desirable to the girls. Parker only cared about one girl though, and quickly searched the room for her and found her sitting in one of the chairs. He made his way up the risers and sat somewhat close to Connor. The two weren't good friends, but socialized on occasion.

"Great to see everyone here!" Rory greeted the kids. He then pointed at the white board. "Who can tell me what that says?"

"Team Unity" Adelaide read the big words.

"Exactly. Who can tell me what that means?" Rory continued to sample a signature move of Will Shuester.

"Being together..as like a team." Ally deadpanned.

"Yes!" Rory said way more excited than anyone in the room. "And to achieve that I have thought up a couple team bonding experiences." the students groaned."Who wants to try one?" the class groaned again.

"Everyone up",Rory commanded. The teens hesitantly did as their teacher said."Let's start with trust exercises. Everyone will get a partner." Rory saw everyone eyeing another person, silently picking out a partner."That I will assign." the class groaned. "You will take turns falling backwards into each others arms. The point is to trust that your partner will catch you. So the pairs will be...um.. Skylar and Vanessa, Robbie and Karlia, Ally and Perrie, Parker and Jade, Connor and Adelaide, and Elena and Jacob."

The kids rearranged themselves until they were standing with their partners. They quickly decided who would fall first. Vanessa, Karlia, Perrie, Jade, Adelaide, and Jacob took their spots in front of their partners as they prepared to fall and hoped their partners would catch them. Ally was nervous that Perrie wouldn't catch her. They weren't friends, intact they were enemies there was a real possibility that Perrie would let her fall on her ass.

"Okay, fall" Rory instructed the first group. Everyone landed softly in their partners arms except...

"OW!" Adelaide cried as she laid in a crumpled heap of the floor. She sat up and rubbed her head and wrists. Connor hadn't even tried to catch her. He just stood there, arms crossed across his body, still as a stone. Anger radiating from his body.

"What the hell man?" Parker pushed Connor. Parker couldn't stand boys that disrespected and hurt women.

"Shove off, man" Connor pushed Parker back.

"What the hell did she ever do to you?She's a nice girl." Parker pushed back, as Rory stepped in trying to stop a fight.

Connor looked down at Adelaide who looked up at him in shock. She looked like a tiny child, who had no idea what she did wrong. She didn't do anything wrong. Connor usually would never do anything like this. However, she was just like them. She was one of those rich kids. One of those entitled princess brats who didn't know how truly perfect her life was. She stood for everything he hated in the world. She was just like those guys in the locker room. Connor pushed his way out of the room, lucky that Mr. Flanagan was still holding Parker back.

Adelaide pushed herself off the floor ignoring any assistance from the rest of the glee club. She ran out of the room after Connor, though she had no idea why. She felt almost like it was her fault he was acting like this.

"Connor! Wait! I know you're going through a lot. I get it. Just come back to glee we can talk about it." Adelaide had caught up to him and grabbed his arm turning him around to face her.

This tiny girl in front of him, what did she know about struggle? Her name literally meant princess in German.

"What do you know about anything? Any problems you've ever had we're solved with your daddy's money. You've never suffered a day in your tiny little innocent princess life, so don't stand here and tell me you understand. You don't, and you never will." Conner snapped at Adelaide.

The anger in his tone was evidently impacting her as tears welled in her big brown eyes. Connor felt bad once the tears started falling.

"You're right. I'm sorry. I was just trying to help" She looked down at her designer ballet flats before quickly turning around and walking away. She didn't want her to see her cry. Adelaide was sure he'd make fun of her for being a weak cry-baby drama queen.

Connor stared at the spot the younger girl had just been standing. It wasn't his intent to make her cry. He wanted to make her feel bad or angry, or maybe a tiny bit embarrassed, but never to upset her to the point of tears. Here he was feeling sorry for a girl who had everything she ever wanted. He shook it off and made a mental note to apologize to her later. After all, she was not the source of his anger.

*GLEE*

Adelaide returned to the choir room. Tears running down her face. She sat in the corner! And wiped her tears before turning back to the gleeks.

"I don't believe Connor will be returning today. What other activities do you have in mind Mr. Flanagan?" She asked calmly trying to forget about the hallway incident.

Rory also eager to forget the fight in his classroom shared another idea."Everyone close your eyes. We're on a plane. We are one our way to the world show choir championship in Australia. The pilot comes on the loud speaker and announces that the plane is going down. We land in the middle of the pacific, in a warm tropical area. We get in the life boat and see an island about a 2 miles away. Now we have a decision to make. We can only fit roughly 12 items in the boat before it sinks under the weight. What 12 things do we take on the boat from the plane to the deserted island that will help us start our new life together. Roughly anything you could ever imagine is on that plane so the 12 items have limitless possibilities. "

Rory explained

"No wonder the plane went down. If everything in existence was on it" Elena shot back jokingly. Unlike her usual tone, it wasn't bitter or sarcastic, just joking. The class including Rory laughed.

"Now, what will we take. What will our 12 items be?" Rory asked as he turned to the white board ready to write down their suggestions.

"How about a lifetime supply of water?" Karlia suggested. The class agreed with her.

"Okay, how about I list lifetime supply of food and water as one?" Rory wrote their first item on the board.

"Do cellphones work on the island?" Jacob asked?

"Nope." Rory replied smiling smugly at the idea of these kids without their phones.

"Barbra Streisand. We should totally take her on the island. Life's grand with Babs around. We'll never be bored." Skylar suggested. Barbra was his idol. Well Barbra and the great Rachel Berry.

"We are not taking Streisand unless David Beckham can come," Parker negotiated with the fashionable diva.

"Guys, we're not taking either. Beckham won't come with us without his kids and posh spice, and Barbra won't come without a complete collection of broadway paraphernalia, and we our not wasting another one of our 12 items on that lady. I suggest we bring a radio and a lifetime supply of batteries to keep us occupied. We can listen to soccer games on the radio as Well as Barbra's best." Ally supplied being the voice of reason as well as pacifying the two boys.

Rory wrote radio and batteries on the white board. "that's three out of the nine items. What else should we bring?"

"How about hygiene products. I can't imagine being stuck on a desert island for the rest of my life without toothpaste or deodorant." Jacob cringed As he voiced his thought.

"I think that's a good idea. Gotta have fresh breath incase any of you ladies wanna make out" Robbie joked. The rest of the club laughed, but agreed that hygiene products were a must.

"In that case we might want to take some condoms. I'm guessing size extra small for boy wonder over here." Vanessa said referring to Robbie. Robbie pretended to be hurt and Rory pretended he didn't hear Vanessa's statement as the class roared with laughter.

Rory wrote hygiene products on the board. As the class was still laughing.

*GLEE*

The kids had finished their bonding activity coming up with 12 useful products. Rory waved goodbye to the kids as they left the room. The kids walked down the hallway and our the main doors. Adelaide was the first to leave, her driver their to pick her and Ally headed over to Cheerios practice waving goodbye to Karlia. Mrs. Brixton, the US history teacher, and Robbie's mother, meet Robbie at the main doors agreeing to give Jacob a ride home. Elena got on her motorcycle and started the engine.

"When will you be home?" Parker asked her.

"Late. I'm gonna go get something to eat." Elena lied. She was really going street racing on a deserted street in Lima Heights. She put her foot on the gas and speed off in the distance.

Skylar said his goodbyes as he made his way over to the parking lot. His prize possession, a black SUV, sitting by itself in the almost empty parking lot. He opened the door and got in the drivers side. He turned on the car and looked to his left when he heard a car horn. Perrie was waving goodbye to him from her own car, Jade was in the passenger seat also waving at him. Skylar liked the two girls. They were nice and polite, and though Jade hardly talked, when she did it was always something really smart.

Back at the Main door Parker stood keeping Karlia company. She was waiting on Peter, her boyfriend, and one of Parker's good friends.

"It was really sweet how you stood up to Connor. I know he's your friend. It must have been tough." Karlia broke the silence.

"He was being a jerk. I couldn't not say anything." Parker shrugged modestly.

"I didn't know you could sing so well. The way you performed that song...it was amazing."Karlia complimented Parker. He was ashamed to say he was blushing.

"Your pretty awesome yourself." Parker returned the compliment when bright lights lit up the darkening sky.

"That's Peter. Thanks for waiting with me. Your just a big sweetheart, you know that?" Karlia giggled as she got in the passenger side of the pickup truck.

"Hey Parker! Thanks for watching my girl for me! I owe you one! Have a nice practice, I hope waiting won't make you late." Peter called from the drivers side.

Practice! Parker almost forgot! "No problem dude!" Parker yelled back before heading to his own car.

Parker couldn't help but think about Karlia during his 40 minute drive to the arena. She was so pretty, and nice. He really liked her. If only she knew the song he sang that she liked so much was to her. But, she was with Peter. Peter wasn't a bad guy at all. Parker really liked the guy. He was nice, kind, patient and treated Karlia well. He couldn't betray Peter like that, but he couldn't help his feelings for the young dancer either.

*GLEE*

The bell had just rung signaling the end of the day as Connor walked out of his French class. Stopping at his locker, he grabbed his duffel and started to make his way towards the locker room for football practice, when he saw Adelaide at her locker. The petite girl was struggling to reach something on the top shelf. Connor thought this was a good as time as ever to apologize to the girl for yelling at her.

Connor walked closer to her and saw that it was a binder she was trying to coax into her hand. Connor reached up and grabbed it for her with ease. Adelaide turned around confused to who had helped her. When she saw Connor, she stood there shocked. He had expected her to be angry or even cry more.

"Thanks" Adelaide said in a weak voice. Weak was never a word he would have used to describe the ambitious girl, but the present moment was an exception. Was he making her weak?

"Your Welcome, it was the least I could do. I actually wanted to apologize for yesterday. I shouldn't have taken my anger out on you. I'm sorry. I promise I usually don't act like that. I was just pissed."Connor Apologized. He looked up from the floor into her face trying to gauge her reaction. She gave a weak smile. What was with her being weak today?

"It's okay. I understand" Adelaide accepted the apology. Connor smiled to. What was with this girl always trying to understand him?

If only to confuse him more, Adelaide reached out and gave Connor a hug. Connor was not a hugger. In fact he wasn't a fan of any unnecessary physical contact. Sure he had been intimate with girls before, he Definitley was not a virgin, not even close. This hug baffled him. It was such an innocent action. Then again she was an innocent girl. Adelaide let go after a few seconds smiling a little brighter, a little less weak, even though Connor never returned the hug.

"Just remember though, everyone needs help at some point in their lives. If you need anything the glee club, and myself will always be here whether you return to glee or not." Adelaide said sweetly before turning and waking down the hallway. Connor knew she was sincere and that's what confused him. This girl confused him. He never had anyone offer to help him with anything before. Perhaps this girl was more than shiny shoes and perfect hair.

*GLEE*

The second glee club meeting was going better than yesterday's. Rory had handed out sheet music to "Carry On" by fun.

"We are going to sing this song because it's all about forgetting the past. I think we all could use a fresh start, and that's what this song signifies." Rory explained.

He passed out the copies to the 11 Gleeks. One seat sat empty, Connors. He hadn't shown up for practice and Rory had no idea if he was even going to come back. He assigned the soloists who would sing the verses. Just as they were getting ready to rehearse there was a knock at the door.

Connor walked through the door as the glee club just stared at him, "I just wanted to apologize for my behavior yesterday. I also wanted to ask for a second chance." Connor said softly addressing the gleeks and Rory.

"Of course, that's what this week is all about, second chances and forgetting the past." Rory accepted the apology along with the rest of the gleeks.

"Speaking of second chances, can we try that trust fall thing again? " Connor asked

"Yeah. I think that's a good idea! Everyone Up!" Rory had the glee club pair up again In the same partners as yesterday. "Okay, fall"

This time nobody fell. Everyone landed safely in their partners arms. Adelaide looked up at Connor as he propped her back up on her feet, she turned around still in his arms. She didn't say anything just smiled.

"Okay everyone. Let's start rehearsing" Rory yelled satisfied with the outcome of his team bonding.

*GLEE*

The stage lights lit up in the auditorium as Jacob stepped up to sing first.

Jacob-

Carry on

Well I woke up to the sound of silence

The cars were cutting like knives in a fist fight

And I found you with a bottle of wine

Your head in the curtains

And heart like the fourth of July

Perrie joined Jacob at the front of the stage grabbing ahold of his hand.

Perrie-

You swore and said

We are not

We are not shining stars

This I know

Cause I never said we are

Adelaide stepped up next to the duo and held Perries hand

Adelaide-

Though I've never been through hell like that

I've closed enough windows

To know you can never look back

The entire club took t he chorus, crowding around the three who were holding hands.

All-

If you're lost and alone

Or you're sinking like a stone

Carry on

May your past be the sound

Of your feet upon the ground

Carry on

Carry on, carry on

Elena took the next verse grabbing Jacobs hand.

Elena-

So I met up with some friends

At the edge of the night

At a bar off 75

And we talked and talked

About how our parents will die

All our neighbours and wives

Connor picked up when Elena's voice faded off stepping forward and taking Adelaide's hand. He gave it a squeeze as she smiled.

Connor-

But I like to think

I can cheat it all

To make up for the times I've been cheated on

And it's nice to know

When I was left for dead

I was found and now I don't roam these streets

I am not the ghost you want of me

All-

If you're lost and alone

Or you're sinking like a stone

Carry on

May your past be the sound

Of your feet upon the ground

Carry on

Skylar and Parker harmonized on the next line. Skylars higher voice mixing well with Parker's rougher tone. Parker grabbed Elena's hand and Skylar took ahold of Connors.

Skylar and Parker-

Woah

My head is on fire

But my legs are fine

Cause after all they are mine

Ally, Vanessa, Karlia stepped up grabbing each others hands as Vanessa linked themselves onto Parker.

Vanessa and Karlia-

Lay your clothes down on the floor

Close the door

Hold the phone

Show me how

No one's ever gonna stop us now

Robbie and Jade took the last couple of lines. Grabbing ahold of skylars hand.

Robbie and Jade-

Cause we are

We are shining stars

We are invincible

We are who we are

On our darkest day

When we're miles away

So we'll come

We will find our way home

At this point everyone was holding hands and was smiling at each other. They sang the last chorus together.

All-

If you're lost and alone

Or you're sinking like a stone

Carry on

May your past be the sound

Of your feet upon the ground

Carry on

Carry on, carry on

The lights went black and Rory clapped as the club hugged each other on stage. Rory knew that this club, I'd they kept it together had a real chance to win nationals.

_A/N- This was a long chapter, I know. I'm also sorry if it seemed like I focused on some characters more than others. Don't worry! All characters will have big plots at some point! I promise! Please tell me what you think so far. Or PM me with an suggestions! _


	5. Chapter 5

_**A/N-Hey Guys! Here's another chapter! I hope you guys are liking this story. Starting this chapter I think I introduced all the major story arcs for the individual characters, except one that will be coming later. Let me know what you think of this Chapter. Unfortunately I probably won't be updating again since Monday as I am going on Vacation. **_

"Five, Six, seven, eight" Rory counted off as the song began, The New Directions were practicing their dancing. Vanessa was helping Rory choreograph and the routine was amazing. The performance of the routine on the other hand were less than polished. To be honest, they looked horrible.

"We look horrible! " Elena complained as she forced her dance partner Robbie off of her. Robbie was super handsy, which annoyed Elena.

"We're not that bad," said Skylar, ever the optimist. The glee club turned to him and stared at him as if he were stupid. "Okay, we're awful" he admitted.

Skylars dance partner Perrie spoke up from next to him,"It doesn't help that we don't even have enough boys" She looked over at Jade who was dancing with Ally.

Vanessa, partnered with Parker, who was determined to be the best dancer among the boys, attempted to go over the routine even slower. Nothing was helping though.

"You stepped on my toe AGAIN, ya little perv. And keep your hands on my waist and off my butt!" Elena yelled at Robbie.

"You're leading again Karlia. I'm the man I'm supposed to lead!" Jacob corrected his partner. Karlia was a much better dancer than him, and it showed when she constantly took lead.

"I'm sorry, I can't help It! Maybe you should start acting more like a man! Then you can take lead!" Karlia yelled back. She was tired and crabby because she was hungry.

Ally and Jade were also having problems deciding who the "man" was going to be.

"You should be the to dainty to be the man!" Ally argued.

"How are you daintier than me. You're four inches taller than me! The taller one is always the man!" Jade countered back.

"Tell that to Tom Cruise" Ally snapped.

Perrie and Skylar weren't having to many problems. Skylar even offered to let Perrie be the man, though she politely declined.

"This is nice!" Skylar said. "I feel like Eliza Doolittle"

Perrie giggled,"Does that make me Higgins?"

"No my dear Flanagan is Higgins. He's way cuter than you. I bet he's a fabulous dancer!" Skylar responded and Perrie pulled a face at her friend thinking their teacher was hot.

Connor on the other hand was not a fabulous dancer...at all. Maybe it was his height that made him so uncoordinated. His dancing with Adelaide was Definitely a sight to be seen. His 6'2" frame towered over the 5'0" girl. He had to awkwardly bend over to do Half the moves properly. Not that he'd be able to do them properly with a dance partner closer to his height. He'd already tripped over his own feet more than once. At the present moment he was attempting to do a turn, which resulted in not only bringing himself to the ground, but Adelaide as well.

"Sorry." Connor said helping her to her feet.

"It's okay." Adelaide said brushing herself off. "It's not the first time I've ended up on the floor because of you." she teased him.

"Friendly warning, it probably won't be the last time either." Connor told her cheekily. She slapped his arm lightly noticing a bruise.

"Woah nice bruise! Your gonna end up killing yourself with all this dancing" Adelaide laughed. Connor laughed too. The bruise had been there since yesterday, and he definitely didn't get it from dancing, but he wasn't going to tell her that.

"Okay guys. It's Friday, and I know you guys don't want to spend your night here. So we're done for today. Enjoy your weekend. I'll see you Monday, be prepared for more dancing." Rory walked into his office and closed the door.

"So what are you guys all doing tonight?" Perrie asked the rest of the club.

"I want food!" cried Elena who was lying on her back exhausted from today's practice.

"Lets get food!" Robbie contributed.

"Are we really going to hang out tonight. Together? As a group?" Ally asked

"Why, don't wanna hurt your image? We have standards too Barbie, but we're willing to lower ours if you are." Elena teased the blonde cheerleader.

"Shut up. Where are we gonna go?" Ally asked.

"Somewhere with food!" Jacob shouted

"Oh, and a dance floor!" Vanessa piped in. Perhaps they could practice more.

"No" yelled the entire glee club. They had enough dancing for one day.

"Karaoke is fun. After all we are a glee club!" Jade said. Jade was starting to become comfortable with her glee friends, which meant she was talking a lot more.

"I love karaoke! " Skylar squealed. He and Jade started discussing what songs they could perform.

"My Sister!" Karlia shouted.

"Huh?" asked Parker. He totally thought her enthusiasm was cute.

"My sister owns an Italian restaurant a town over. There's pizza, pasta,a karaoke machine and dance floor. Plus I'm pretty sure I could get us free food." Karlia explained happily, pleasing everyone with her answer.

"Let's go" Adelaide said excitedly

"How many of us can drive and have cars?" Ally asked trying to figure out how they all would get to the restaurant. She knew Robbie, Jacob, and Adelaide weren't old enough to drive. They would have to ride with someone.

"I have a car!" Skylar said."But, I have a bunch of stuff in my back seat so I will only be able to take one or two people." he finished. He had boxes full of clothes in his car. He told people they were for quick changes, but the truth was he was bracing for the aftermath of coming out to his parents. He knew his father would probably kick him out, and he wanted to be ready for the worst.

"Me too!"said Parker."But I don't have enough gas to make it to the next town over." Going back and forth to practice used up most of his gas.

"We can use my car...it only sits 2 people though." Perrie said. "Jade can ride with me."

"Parker can ride with me and so can Robbie and Karlia" Ally volunteered.

"I can't have passengers ride with me for another 2 weeks" Vanessa said referring to the new drivers law.

"I drive a motorcycle. I guess the Princess can ride with me" Elena said referring to Adelaide. Adelaide made a face of pure horror when Elena brought up riding on her motorcycle.

"Are you scared?" Elena teased Adelaide. The truth was Elena didn't really mind the tiny girl. She didn't really hate anyone in the glee club. She wasn't fond of all of them, but she didn't hate anyone.

"No, I'm just...wearing a skirt. Everyone knows you can't ride a motorcycle in a skirt." Adelaide concluded. Elena rolled her eyes but laughed a little at how obviously scared the girl was.

"Adelaide will ride with me." Connor spoke up alleviating Adelaide's fears that she was going to have to ride on the back of a motorcycle.

"And Jacob will come with me" Skylar finished.

"Okay, follow Ally's car. We should be there in about half an hour" Karlia said as the students walked out to the parking lot. It was around 5'o clock and the sky was just beginning to darken a tiny bit.

*GLEE*

Parker sat in the passengers seat of Ally's car. He glanced in the front mirror and saw Karlia sitting in the back seat next to a sleeping wold occasionally lean forward to give Ally directions to her sisters restaurant. The sound of Lady Gaga's newest hit filled the car, acting as background music.

"I didn't know you had a sister." Ally said to Karlia.

"According to my father I don't. When Marcella was nineteen she got pregnant. My father was not happy. It went against tradition. So he kicked her out, forbid us to talk to her. Pretended like she didn't even exist. My mom and I continued to speak to her behind my fathers back. I will never forgive my father for what he did." Karlia explained.

"That's needed her family the most then" Ally replied, her heart breaking at the story.

"Why didn't your mom interfere" Parker asked hoping he wasn't intruding on her personal life.

"My father is very strict. She didn't agree with his decision but couldn't say anything about it. It ruined their marriage. There fighting everyday now. I'm waiting for them to announce the split. My moms hardly comes home now anyway. She's a live in nurse for a patient who's suffering from alzheimer's." Karlia explained.

Something that she said shocked Parker. Not the part about her parents splitting up,the part about her mom being a live in nurse. Last year, Parker had hired a live in nurse for his father who suffered from alzheimer's. Giovanna was a middle aged woman who spoke with a heavily Italian accent. Giovanna must be Karlias mother. He's surprised he didn't notice this before. He wondered if she knew it was his father who her mother was nursing. What it people found out about his father. What would he do?

"Are you feeling all right Parker?" he heard Ally ask.

"Yeah, I'm fine" Parker replied calming himself down. Everything was going to be okay.

*GLEE*

Jacob liked Disney, okay. He wasn't one of those macho tough guys who pretended not to cry when Bambi's mother died. However, riding with Skylar was hell. They were listening to Disney songs. No, not only listening but Skylar was singing loud, and forcing Jacob to sing. He played along during "Under the Sea" and "HI Ho Hi Ho it's off to work we go" but when Skylar wanted him to do a duet to "A Whole New World" ,Jacob had reaching his breaking point.

Skylar sensing Jacobs frustration turned the music off. "Is there something wrong?" he asked.

"Id just uh...how about we talk instead of listening to music. Yeah know, to like get to know each other better." Jacob replied thinking of something to say so the music wouldn't start again.

"Oh, Okay!" Skylar said."So do you do any other activities besides glee?"

"I run track."Jacob answered."What about you?"

"Nothing else. Well, nothing else to do with the school. But, outside of school I like to write, and take pictures."Skylar told Jacob.

"Maybe you could join yearbook."Jacob suggested.

"That's not a bad idea."Skylar thought about it. He's surprised he didn't think of it before. Everyone bought the yearbook. It was cool, unlike the newspaper. "So, What do you think about everyone in glee?"

"There all really nice." Jacobs answer apparently didn't please Sklyar.

"No I mean like specifics. What do you think of every person?" Skylar was hoping to see if Jacob shared any opinions about their fellow gleeks. "I promise I won't tell any of them."

"Well, like I said there all really nice. Robbie is my best friend. He has been since kindergarten. It seems like things have changed a little this year tough. The "player" act he likes to play is a total ruse. Robbie usually doesn't talk to girls. He's too shy." Jacob started to answer the question.

Skylar knew it. Robbie wasn't some smooth talker, it was all a facade.

"Ally, is like really,really pretty. Not in the same way Vanessa and Karlia are. Ally is Beautiful. Ya think I'd have a chance with her?" he asked the older boy. Skylar knew that Ally liked Parker. The way she looked at him was obvious. Skylar knew the freshman probably didn't have a chance but he shrugged anyway, hoping that was an appropriate response to his question.

Jacob continued,"Parker is really cool. I feel like we could be friends. I mean we're both sports stars after all. Connor's a sports star too. I don't know if we could be friends though. He's nice and all, but I'm still kinda scared of him. He can be blunt and brutally honest sometimes. I think he has some underlying issues that have made him that way though. The only time I've seen him completely relaxed is around Adelaide. I get it, Adelaide is super nice. She's also super pretty and filthy rich. Most guys like that in a girl."Skylar thought about the freshman's observation. There was something going on between those two, he just didn't notice it until now. He made a mental note to talk to Adelaide.

"Perrie seems to be that kind of girl that everyone likes. She's nice, bubbly, funny, and can speak her mind. She also has an amazing voice. Jade is quiet, but extremely smart. She helped me with my math homework, which makes her like my favorite person ever. Vanessa, like I said before is smoking hot. She dances like an angel. So does Karlia. Those two could win sectionals for us based on dancing alone. I get Intimidated when I talk to them though.I know they're just people, but they're popular people."Skylar nodded at Jacob. He sometimes felt the same way. He never would have Imagined he'd be friends with them a couple weeks ago.

"Elena is kind of a contradiction. She's dark and scary, and always has a witty response. I think she likes us though. Shes nice to us. Well, nice for her at least. I don't think her and Parker get along though. It's a shame. I'm extremely close to my brother. I never get to see him though. He was deployed to Iraq last year. I think they should take advantage of the time they have with each other. " Jacob finished.

"What about me?" Skylar asked.

"Youre really cool dude." Jacob looked over at his fashionable friend who just smiled.

*GLEE*

Elena liked her motorcycle. It helped her clear her head. Elena also loved going fast. She knew the day she turned 18 she'd use the bike to get her self as far away from here as possible. She thinks she'll go to California where there were open roads everywhere, just waiting to be tore apart by illegal street racing. For the time being however, Elena was kicking it on the outskirts of Lima, the heights. She hardly came home, and when she did it was late. She didn't like helping with her father. It depressed her. Besides, her father never cared for her. His precious Parker was there taking care of him. Half the time he didn't even notice she was gone. Soon he wouldn't even know who she was, which would make leaving for Cali a lot easier. Leaving shouldn't be to hard. It ran in the family after all. Her mother did it, years ago, before her father was even diagnosed.

Elena weaves in and out of traffic keeping her eyes on Ally's blue Prius so she wouldn't get lost. Inside of Ally's car was Parker. Parker, her perfect brother. She wondered how he would react once she was gone. He would probably throw some big party, happy to have her out of his life. He never made an attempt to talk to her at all anymore, not even in glee. Or maybe she just blocked out his words. Either way, she knew he wouldn't miss her when she left.

The only people she thought would actually miss her were her crew. Vince, was her best friend. An actual big brother, not just the sad excuse that Parker was. He kept her out of trouble, and kept her alive. Maybe Vince would come with her. Elena wondered if the glee club would miss her. While they still didn't know each other too well, she liked to think that they liked her. Not that it mattered what they thought, but it would be nice if they thought of her as part of the group.

She had actually meet some of the glee club before the auditions. Obviously she knew Parker. She had clashed with Ally before. She didn't even know how she and the Barbie got along now. Perhaps it was because they were both so alike. Sure Ally didn't have tattoos or a bike, but she was mean and people were scared of her, like they were of Elena. Elena was pretty sure Ally had a crappy home life like her. Perhaps that's why they had started to become friends. Elena also knew Connor. Not only was he friends with her brother, but he also ran in the same crowd as her occasionally. She wouldn't go spreading it around to everyone in the glee club, but her and Connor had slept together on more than one occasion. However, usually it was the result of hitting a joint before hand. She knew Connor didn't have feelings for her, which made the meaningless sex that much better. Of course Elena didn't have feelings for him, or any guy she slept with for that fact.

Maybe in California she could come out of the closet. She knew people were much more accepting there than in nowhere Ohio.

*GLEE*

"Thanks for driving me." Adelaide looked to her left at Connor who was driving.

"No problem. When do you get your license?" he asked the younger girl.

"I have my permit, and I'll have my license when I turn 16 in 2 months."She replied. She couldn't wait until she had her license her daddy had already promised her the car of her choice. She had already picked out a cute pink Bug Convertible.

"Whenever you need a ride before then, I'd be happy to give you a lift." Connor offered.

"Thanks, I might have to take you up on that." Adelaide really meant that. She enjoyed Connors company. She really wouldn't need a ride anywhere because of her driver, but she wanted to spend more time with the troubled junior.

"So, you've never been on a motorcycle before have you? I mean the look on your face back in the choir room made it pretty obvious." Connor teased the girl.

"Was it that bad? I probably looked like some goody-two shoes who has never done anything wrong in her entire life. " Adelaide groaned.

Connor laughed,"Aren't you?"

"No" she said. Connor looked at her. "Maybe a little." she confessed.

"Tell me something about yourself that nobody else knows." Connor looked over at Adelaide to see if she would answer his request.

"Only if you do the same." Adelaide looked over shyly at him.

"I don't drink." Connor confessed. Adelaide looked shocked. Connor hung out with potheads and loners, the kids who would come to school baked and drunk. She had just assumed that Connor did the same.

"Really?" she asked

"Don't look so surprised. I'm not a bad guy. Sure I do pot occasionally, but I don't touch hard drugs or alcohol. I've seen what that stuff can do." Connor explained. He looked over and saw her confused face, he new he had to tell her the whole story.

"When I was six I witnessed my dad overdose. I'm not exactly sure what he was on, I think it was heroin. My mom fell apart after that, getting drunk every night. A year later child services took me away and put me in the foster care system. I've bounced around to different homes, and now I live with the Mayfields. They're not the best family. Mr. Mayfield is a drunk, and could care less about the other kids, but I'm content. I get to attend McKinley and play quarterback on the football team. I plan to move out when I turn 18, and hopefully can go to college on a football scholarship." Connor explained. He didn't like telling his life story to people, but he hoped he'd get to spend more time with Adelaide and she needed to know.

"I'm so sorry, Connor" She apologized. It wasn't her fault though.

"It's okay. It's your turn" Connor smiled as he reminded the girl.

"My freshman year I was hospitalized with anorexia" Connor turned to look at the girl. He couldn't believe what she just said. He thought she was tiny now, he couldn't imagine her any smaller, but he knew she was serious when he saw her shed a tear.

"When I was little I started doing pagents. I won every pagent I entered. I was gold. As I got older, I went through the awkward puberty stage that everyone goes through. I started losing. It was hard to compete against the other girls that had already fully matured. They were taller than me, had a bigger bust than me, and were skinnier than me. I couldn't do much about the height or the breasts, but I could control my weight, so that's what I did. I started starving myself, and low and behold I started winning again. Everytime i lost though I would break down and would go a week without eating determined to be thinner for the next pagent. Well when the next pagent rolled around I passed out on stage in the middle of the swimsuit competition. When they took me to the hospital they made me confess to my anorexia, and I spent the next 8 months in impatient treatment trying to get better." Adelaide told her story with almost no emotion in her voice. Connor looked over and she was still as stone, like she was reliving the entire experience.

"we're both pretty screwed up." Connor stated.

"Yeah, we are" Adelaide gave a small half smile.

Connor turned on the radio in his car. AC/DC's "You Shook Me all Night Long" was plating. Connor started drumming the steering wheel and any solemn feelings in the car we magically erased as they both started singing along.

*GLEE*

Vanessa was bored. She didn't like being alone. Never did. Perhaps that's why she was so easy. As Vanessa sat in her car, radio turned up loud, as she reflected on her life. She was pretty, she was popular, and she was a Cheerio. Lots of girls wanted to be her. Vanessa only wanted to be one thing in life, a professional dancer.

When Vanessa danced she forgot about all the negatives she had in her life. She forgot about everything really. She would spend hours up in her room dancing forgetting to do the chores her mother asked her to do. Not that her mother would notice if they were done or not. She was never home, neither was Vanessa's father. She was okay with that though. She was never close with her parents. They gave her money to spend, and allowed her to have friends over although they weren't home to supervise. Vanessa lived an almost independent life. She felt it gave her an advantage over all the other kids in her grade. When her friends left home, they would have no idea what to do without their parents taking care of them. Vanessa had been taking care of herself since she could order a pizza on her own.

But sometimes the house got lonely. And Vanessa hated to be alone. She assumed it was just the trade off for getting to live her life exactly as she wanted to.

*GLEE*

Perrie and Jade had been best friends forever. That's why the silence in the car wasn't awkward, but comfortable. Neither of them needed to talk to let the other know how they were feeling. Something was different though. They weren't in a fight as far as Jade knew, but something didn't seem right.

"Are you okay?" Jade asked Perrie.

"Yeah. I'm just tired." Perrie responded. She smiled over to her best friend.

Jade returned the smile. It was nice getting some alone time with Perrie. They had been really busy with glee lately. Perrie was also spending a lot of time with Elena. It didn't bother Jade much because she always got to hang out with Elena too, but sometimes It was nice being just her and Perrie.

"Are you gonna sing Karoke tonight. We could sing a duet!" Jade said excitedly.

Perrie smiled at her enthusiasm and nodded weakly.

"Yeah, of course" Perrie replied. Perrie shook herself trying to make herself more alert. She was really tired for some reason. She chalked it up to the hard dance practice they had today. Jade rambled off song ideas as Perrie focused on the road.

*GLEE*

The glee kids pulled into th parking lot in Carmel, Ohio at about 5:45. The sign above the restaurant read Marcella's. It was a tiny place and it was pretty packed. Karlia assured them theirs would be room for them all. They walked through the front door and were greeted by the sound of music. It wasn't too loud or overpowering, and you could talk without shouting, which was good. Karlia walked up to the host. He looked like he was around their age.

"Can I help you?" he asked looking at the 12 members of the glee club.

Karlia stepped forward,"Can we talk to Marcella please?"

"Marcella is busy in the kitchen. What business do you have with her" the boy said snootily

At that moment Marcella walked out the kitchen doors. She noticed her sister and ran to give her a hug .

"Sorella! What are you doing here" She asked Karlia as she gave her kisses on both cheeks.

"My glee club got hungry! So I told them about the best Italian restaurant ever!" Karlia told her sister.

"I've got you covered. You will all eat for free. Familia doesn't pay!" Marcella told the gang.

"Speaking of Familia, how is Zachariah?" Karlia asked thinking of her nephew.

"Perfect!" Marcella loved her son. She didn't care if she had been shunned by her family. Zachariah was worth it.

"Marcus show these guys to the big booth" Marcella hugged Karlia again before Marcus started leading them to the best seat in the place.

"Right this way" Marcus sneered. Several of the New Directions members started mocking him behind his back. They got to the booth and the 12 members pulled in. It was a tight fit, but it was still comfortable.

"This place is AMAZING" Robbie commented.

"Your sister is so nice" Ally said.

"Thanks. She's like my best friend" Karlia responded.

"Can we get food now?" Jacob asked. He was starving.

"Yeah, what should we get?" Karlia asked.

The group decided on 5 large pizzas. When the waiter went to put in their orders Skylar stood up.

"Who wants to Karoke?" he asked already pulling Jade to her fee. Elena also got up.

"You coming Perrie?" Jade asked. They had decided to sing Back to Black by Amy Winehouse as a duet.

"After dinner okay? I gotta refuel" Perrie told her friend. Perrie felt even more tired now than she did before. She was also starting to get a headache.

"I'm holding you to it!" Jade yelled as Skylar pulled her across the dance floor to the Karaoke stage.

It wasn't long before they heard the opening notes of a familiar song ,"I WIll Survive" by Gloria Gaynor. The group looked over to see Skylar getting into what he called his "Sassy Black Women Attitude".

Skylar-

At first I was afraid

I was petrified

Kept thinking I could never live

without you by my side

Jade-

But then I spent so many nights

thinking how you did me wrong

And I grew strong

And I learned how to get along

Both-

and so you're back

from outer space

I just walked in to find you here

with that sad look upon your face

I should have changed that stupid lock

I should have made you leave your key

If I had known for just one second

you'd be back to bother me

Skylar -

Go on now go walk out the door

just turn around now

'cause you're not welcome anymore

weren't you the one who tried to hurt me with goodbye

Did you think I'd crumble

Did you think I'd lay down and die

Jade-

Oh no, not I

I will survive

oh as long as i know how to love

I know I'll stay alive

Both-

I've got all my life to live

I've got all my love to give

and I'll survive

I will survive (hey hey)

Skylar-

It took all the strength I had

not to fall apart

kept trying hard to mend

the pieces of my broken heart

and I spent oh so many nights

just feeling sorry for myself

Jade-

I used to cry

But now I hold my head up high

and you see me

somebody new

I'm not that chained up little person

still in love with you

and so you felt like dropping in

and just expect me to be free

But now I'm saving all my loving

for someone who's loving me

Both-

Go on now go walk out the door

just turn around now

'cause you're not welcome anymore

weren't you the one who tried to break me with goodbye

Did you think I'd crumble

Did you think I'd lay down and die

Oh no, not I

I will survive

oh as long as i know how to love

I know I'll stay alive

I've got all my life to live

I've got all my love to give

and I'll survive

I will survive (oh)

Skylar-

Go on now go, walk out the door

just turn around now

Cause you're not welcome anymore

weren't you the one who tried to break me with goodbye

Jade-

Did you think I'd crumble

Did you think I'd lay down and die

Both-

Oh no, not I

I will survive

oh as long as i know how to love

I know I'll stay alive

I've got all my life to live

I've got all my love to give

and I'll survive

I will survive

I will survive...!

They finished the song with a pose and the glee club cheered for their friends. Skylar and Jade made the way back to their table as the pizzas were brought out.

*GLEE*

The club had finished the pizzas and were now sitting in the both talking. Vanessa and Ally had got up to take their turn at Karaoke. Perrie and Jade had gone to the bathroom dragging a reluctant Elena along. Robbie and Jacob had found a pinball machine in the lobby and had set a goal to beat the high score. Skylar had tagged along hoping to find a chance to talk to the host again. Sure he was rude, but he was cute. Parker, Karlia, Adelaide, and Connor were still sitting at the table laughing over the fact that Mr. Flanagan reminded Parker of a leprechaun.

Ally and Vanessa started there song. They were singing "I want you to want me" by cheap trick. Connor leaned over and whispered something in Adelaide's ear. She got up, grabbed Connors hand, and the two of them walked over to the dance floor.

Ally-

I want you to want me.

I need you to need me.

I'd love you to love me.

I'm beggin' you to beg me.

Vanessa-

I want you to want me.

I need you to need me.

I'd love you to love me.

I'll shine up the old brown shoes, put on a brand-new shirt.

I'll get home early from work if you say that you love me.

Ally-

Didn't I, didn't I, didn't I see you cryin'?

Oh, didn't I, didn't I, didn't I see you cryin'?

Vanessa-

Feelin' all alone without a friend, you know you feel like dyin'.

Oh, didn't I, didn't I, didn't I see you cryin'?

Both-

I want you to want me.

I need you to need me.

I'd love you to love me.

I'm beggin' you to beg me.

I'll shine up the old brown shoes, put on a brand-new shirt.

I'll get home early from work if you say that you love me.

Ally-

Didn't I, didn't I, didn't I see you cryin'?

Oh, didn't I, didn't I, didn't I see you cryin'?

Vanessa-

' all alone without a friend, you know you feel like dyin'.

Oh, didn't I, didn't I, didn't I see you cryin'?

Both-

Feelin' all alone without a friend, you know you feel like dyin'.

Oh, didn't I, didn't I, didn't I see you cryin'?

I want you to want me.

I need you to need me.

I'd love you to love me.

I'm beggin' you to beg me.

I want you to want me.

I want you to want me.

I want you to want me.

I want you to want me.

During the song, Karlia and Parker were left alone at the table. Karlia smiled up at Parker.

"Are you having a good time?" She asked.

"The best. Thanks for bringing us here." Parker looked down at the Italian girl. It was dark in the restaurant but he swore he saw her blush. She turned her attention to the dance floor. She laughed at Connor and Adelaide dancing playfully together. Connor really was a terrible dancer, but at least he was trying.

"Look at them," Karlia said referring to the dancing pair. "Theyre so cute."

Parker laughed."Does Peter ever ask you to dance?" he asked seeing the longing in her eyes.

"Never," she frowned.

"That's too bad. You're an amazing dancer." Parker complimented her.

"Thanks. So are you. Must be all the soccer. It's made you really coordinated." Karlia observed.

"Don't laugh, but the coaches actually made me take said it would improve my agility." Parker divulged to her.

Karlia couldn't help but laugh. "Sorry," she said,"The thought of you in tights got me."

Parker laughed too, "Don't worry the tights were pretty manly"

The song finished to soon, and the crowd went wild for the two singing girls. Ally and Vanessa made their way back to the table. Connor took ahold of Adelaide's hand leading her through the busy crowd. They slid into the booth beside Parker never letting go of each others hand.

Jacob and Robbie returned to the table with bummed looks on their faces.

"What's the matter guys?" Vanessa asked.

"We ran out of quarters for the pinball machine. We didn't even come close to the record." Robbie explained.

The other members of the table laughed. Skylar came and sat back down at the booth as well.

"Why are we all laughing" he asked taking a sip of his drink.

"Why do you have such an accomplished look on your face?" Adelaide asked.

Skylar blushed,"If you must know, Marcus, the host, and I exchanged numbers. He's calling me tomorrow night."

"That dudes a jerk. What do you see in him?" Karlia asked.

"I saw him in skinny jeans." Skylar answered and everyone at the table again began to laugh.

"Come on guys we gotta go" Elena suddenly came to the booth, She grabbed her purse. "We gotta go. Perrie's sick."

While in the bathroom Perrie had gotten dizzy. She suddenly passed out then woke up a minute later to a crying Jade. She didn't get a chance to say anything before she quickly crawled to the toilet and got sick. Elena had held her hair back for her. After Perrie was finished she went to the sink and washed her mouth. Jade was escorting her to the door as Elena went to gather the group.

"Is she okay?" Ally asked concerned. It was weird. A week ago Ally would have said Perrie was her worst enemy. Now she was worried about the girl who she considered kind of a friend.

"I think so, but we gotta get her home." Elena replied as the club piled out of the booth.

"Jade is going to drive Perrie's car back."Elena added.

"Perrie can ride with me,"Ally volunteered. "She can lie down in my backseat. I also have trash bags incase she gets sick again. Robbie can ride with Jade, and Karlia can go with Connor"

*GLEE*

The club said hurried goodbyes to each other in the parking lot of Marcella's, before getting in their respective cars.

Ally made sure Perrie was comfortable before driving off towards Lima. She would drop Perrie off, and then take Parker back to school to get his car. While having a sick passenger in the back seat wasn't fun, Ally looked forward to spending more time with Parker.

Skylar and Jacob pulled out after them. Skylar attempted to turn on the Disney songs again before Jacob told him no. They finally settled on a radio station they both enjoyed.

Adelaide made Karlia take the backseat as she sat in the passengers side. Karlia wasn't happy about having to sit in the back seat on the way to and back from the restaurant, but she relented when she saw Connor and Adelaide holding hands across the console.

Vanessa left after Connors car pulled into the seat. She was a little nervous about driving back so late at night, especially since she knew no one would be waiting for her at home. She turned on the radio, and sang along to the song trying to shake away the mundane thought.

Jade was the last one to pull out. She had to adjust the drivers seat to her height, she looked over and saw Robbie staring at her. Jade didn't really know him to well. She knew this was going to be a long car ride. She put the car in shift and drove off into the night.

_A/N- Please review or pm me with any thoughts or comments. I'm still accepting secondary characters like bully's or people who will help show the history of a certain character, like a Mother or brother. thanks for reading! _


	6. Chapter 6

_**A/N- Hey guys, before you read this chapter it would be a good idea to YouTube the performances of,"A bushel and a Peck" from Guys and Dolls, and "Lady Marmalade" from Moulin Rogue. I hope you like this chapter!**_

Rory and the glee guys, minus Skylar, sat in the dark auditorium. It was the Tuesday after the glee club Friday night out. Yesterday, instead of having a full day of dance rehearsal like Rory had initially announced, The young glee club director had come in bursting with ideas for sectionals. He had handed sheet music out to all the girls in glee before sending them to the auditorium to come up with a routine and costumes. Now the girls were getting ready to perform their number. A spotlight shone down on the stage as Skykar, dressed in a suit, stepped into the bright light. He held a microphone in his hands.

"And now, the hot box proudly presents Miss Adelaide and her Hot box girls" Skylar announced before stepping off the stage.

Music started and Ally, Vanessa, Karlia, Perrie, Jade, and Elena ran out on stage. They were dressed as "sexy farm girls". They were performing "A bushel and a Peck" from a Guys and Dolls. Rory knew the judges at sectionals loved broadway numbers as much as they loved sex appeal on the stage. The fact that they had an Adelaide just like in the musical made the number perfect for the girls. Sure it was a little risqué, but the glee club had done a lot worse during his time.

The girls danced around to a routine choreographed by Vanessa. The girls did moves emulated by those you would see at a peep show. Rory rolled his eyes as he noticed just how much the glee boys were enjoying this number. The part where Miss Adelaide enters came, and Adelaide entered also dressed in an outfit similar to the other girls. Adelaide acted innocent, just like her character was supposed to. She opened her mouth and started singing as the other girls sang along with the chorus parts.

Adelaide-

I love you, a bushel and a peck!

A bushel and a peck, and a hug around the neck!

A hug around the neck, and a barrel and a heap

A barrel and a heap, and I'm talkin' in my sleep.

About you.

About you!

About you!

My heart is leapin'!

I'm having trouble sleepin'!

'Cause I love you, a bushel and a peck

You bet your pretty neck I do!

Doodle, oodle, oodle.

Doodle, oodle, oodle.

Doodle oodle oodle oo.

During the next lines Miss Adelaide was supposed to grow out of the innocent act she had been portraying and start acting more sexy. Adelaide attempted to do the same. The key word was 'attempted'.She started making what Rory assumed was supposed to be a "come hither face." Her facials were so bad they were funny. Apparently he wasn't The only one who thought so. Robbie and Jacob started sniggering. Parker followed giggling in an almost girlish manner. Connor tried to hold in his laughter as long as possible before he to started laughing hysterically. It wasn't just the audience. The girls on stage started laughing too effectively ruining the performance.

Adelaide-

I love you, a bushel and a peck

A bushel and a peck, go and beats me all to heck!

Beats me all to heck how I'll ever tend the farm

Ever tend the farm when I want to keep my

Arms - about you -

"Stop!" Rory yelled trying not to giggle himself, as Elena literally feel to the ground from laughing so hard. The music stopped as Adelaide looked around at everyone laughing. Vanessa was the first to recover from her laughter,

"What the hell were you doing? What were those facials" She asked trying to emulate them on her own face sending off another round of giggles.

"They were my sexy faces!" Adelaide shot back.

"They were terrible!" Elena giggled. "On what planet could those faces be considered sexy?"

"Why don't you guys take a few more days to practice your routine. Work on the dance moves some more. Focus on really harmonizing, and getting into character. Practice your facials." Rory said trying to calm his students and pacify an embarrassed Adelaide.

*GLEE*

In the dressing room the girls were changing out of their costumes into their street clothes.

"Seriously those can't have been your sexy facials. " Ally said wiping off makeup.

"Can't we just drop it?" Adelaide asked embarrassed.

"Come on, everyone knows how to act sexy. It's like an instinct" Karlia explained letting her hair out of the low pigtails.

"That's easy for you to say. You practically ooze European sex appeal." Adelaide tried to defend herself.

"Not everyone is a sexual being. Some people just weren't born sexy. After all, the world needs somebody to be the preschool teachers."Elena said earning a round of giggles.

"That's true. It's okay not to be sexy. You're a beautiful girl Adelaide, you don't have to be sexy"Jade tried to help Adelaide out. The younger girl flashed her a grateful smile.

"You're only saying that because you weren't that much better than her." Vanessa said completely changed. She sat on top of the counter."Your could learn how to be sexier as well. You were kind of frigid up there, no offense"

"That gives me an idea! We'll give them sexy lessons. Teach them how to be sexier." Ally suggested.

"Oh fun" Karlia squealed.

"Hold up." Elena said."Some of us have very different definitions of Sexy. While yours involves oozing sexuality out of every pore, some of us like to take a more subtle approach to sexy."

"Okay. We'll let our students you prefer that Karlia, Vanessa, Perrie-"

"I'm not helping you" Perrie interrupted Ally as she pulled her blonde hair into a ponytail.

"Yeah, Perrie's on my side." Elena smirked

"I'm not helping you either. I want no part of this." Perrie commented. Perrie didn't want to be a part of this argument. To tell the truth, she really didn't have the energy for it. She still wasn't feeling well. Perrie would be content to just sit back and laugh at the hilarity that was sure to happen during their competition.

"Fine. Would you prefer Karlia, Vanessa, and myself teaching you the art form of all things sexy or Elena-"

Ally was once again interrupted, this time by Elena,"who will teach you to not only be sexy, but to use your sexiness to get everything you ever want in life."

"I choose Ally's team. I already have everything I could already want. Plus I wanna learn how to tie one of those sexy knots in my shirt." Adelaide said referring to the knot Vanessa's shirt was tied in so that you could see her stomach.

"I choose Elena. It would be nice to get more French fries in the cafeteria line. Do you think my newfound sexiness would be able to help with that?" Jade asked Elena.

"I was thinking more along the lines of getting people to do your homework for you, but that's good too" Elena said.

"But I do my own homework."Jade commented.

"Oh boy, this is gonna be tough." Elena said.

*GLEE*

Parker sat in his fifth period French class. He was done with his work, so he was just sitting there. Skylar and Connor were also in this class, so Parker waited for one of them to finish so he would have someone to talk to. Connor stood up, and went up to the teachers desk to turn in his worksheet. He then went back to his seat which was conveniently directly in front of Parker.

"Hey, Connor" Parker whispered trying to get the taller boys attention.

Connor turned around in his seat. "What's up dude?"

"Nothing much. You? How's football?" Parker asked.

"Pretty good. Our first game is Friday. I think we have a good chance of winning."Connor explained proudly. Football was really important to him. It was his ticket out of a crappy life.

"Great man, I'll be there" Parker didn't have practice Friday, so he'd definitely be there.

"How's soccer?" Connor asked

"Same old Same old. It's going good." Parker replied.

"So, how about that performance in glee this morning?" Parker smirked, "I was really fond of the costumes."

"Thanks I helped design them." Skylar came up behind them and sat in the vacant chair next to Parker.

"Hey Skylar" Parker greeted.

"Dont mind me, continue mind ogling the girls" Skylar grinned.

"That's not what we were doing"Connor tried to defend himself.

"Uh,huh" Skylar commented.

"I personally think it should be one of our sectionals numbers. Robbie agrees. It just needs a little polishing." Parker states.

"You mean Adelaide needs to stop making those stupid 'sexy faces'" Skylar said using quotations around the word sexy.

"More or less." Parker agreed.

"They weren't that bad. They were kinda cute." Connor said thinking of the tiny brunette.

"Mmmhmmmm" Skylar said as the bell rang.

*GLEE*

The next morning, Elena watched Jade at her locker. She was talking to Robbie. She found this odd. She didn't think they were friends. Maybe they had started talking after Jade had driven him home Friday night. She watched them with interest until Robbie left to catch up with Jacob who had just walked into the school. Elena decided to approach her now.

"Good morning sunshine." Elena greeted Jade.

"Good morning lunar eclipse" Jade acknowledged Elena.

"Nice one" Elena commented.

"Thanks." she smiled as she got her Math book out of her locker and shut the door."What's up?"

"I'm here to give you sexy lessons, remember?" Elena said.

"Isn't it a little early for that?" Jade asked.

"No way. The mornings one of the best times to be sexy, what with the crazy bed head sex hair and raspy morning voice." Jade rolled her eyes as Elena smirked. "Lesson number one, you can't be sexy if you don't have confidence."

"I have confidence"Jade squeaked.

"No, you have the opposite of confidence. Your practically scared of your own shadow."

"It's called being shy. You can be sexy and shy. I'm pretty sure that's the plot of at least 10 romantic comedies." Jade pointed out.

"Yeah, but the girl only got the guy when she gained some confidence and started walking around like she owned the damn place." Elena countered."No here's what your gonna do. Your gonna walk to your next class with your head held high. Your not gonna look back, you're just gonna stare straight ahead. Don't be afraid to make eye contact."

"Sounds simple enough" Jade tried to sound brave. The thought of actually doing it was terrifying. She usually just walked looking at the ground hoping no one would notice her.

"Then go, before your late." Elena gave Jade a push start. She watched as the girl walked down the hallway, head held high. She was actually doing it. She'd be damned though as about halfway down the hallway some jock threw a slushy in the brainy girls face. Elena couldn't help but be proud though, as Jade just keep her head up and walked on.

*GLEE*

Skylar walked into the choir room and quickly made is his way over to Adelaide who was talking to Connor.

"Adelaide will you be my girlfriend?" he asked. Adelaide looked shocked and Connor tensed up beside her.

"Dude!" Connor whispered harshly at Skylar.

"Relax, Caveman." Skylar said as he turned back to a speechless Adelaide."My parents found out about me being in glee last night. Since I haven't come out to them yet, I panicked and told them I only joined because of my girlfriend.. Now they want my girlfriend to come to dinner , will you Adelaide Marie Braxton do me the honor of becoming my fake girlfriend?" Skylar finished now down on one knee in front of Adelaide.

"I'm flattered. I really am. But tonight I have sexy lessons" Adelaide politely declined.

"It's okay, I understand." Skylar then pulled a chair to the middle of the room and stood on top of it."Attention ladies. Who would like to be my fake girlfriend tomorrow night to help me convince my parents that I am not gay?" Skylar announced.

"You don't hear that everyday," Parker commented.

"I'm free" Perrie volunteered.

"Really?" Skylar asked jumping off the chair and running over to Perrie.

"Yeah, sure" Perrie said as Skylar flung his arms around her and kissed her on the cheek.

"Thank You! I promise I will make it worth your time"Skylar thanked her.

"No, problem! But aren't you still talking to that Marcus guy, won't he get jealous?" Perrie asked.

"Like he'd be jealous of anything with a vagina" Skylar deadpanned.

*GLEE*

"I can't see anything! Move over!" Jacob hissed at Robbie. They we're up in a tree. Not just any tree, the tree outside Adelaide Braxton's bedroom window. The boys heard this was where Ally, Karlia, and Vanessa were holding the "sexy lessons." The two hormonal teenagers were perched side by side, hoping to catch a glimpse of something sexy. They were sexy lessons after all.

"Dude, watch it. I can barley see gotta get closer." Robbie shot back.

The boys shifted branches that gave them the perfect view of the girls. Right now it looked as if they were giving Adelaide a makeover.

"Ally is a goddess isn't she. She's pretty, and smart, and charitable."Jacob rambled as Robbie rolled his eyes. In his opinion Vanessa was the most attractive girl in the room. She was sexy, and easy with the guys. While she wasn't exactly girlfriend material, in his opinion anyway, she was someone any guy would kill to be with.

"What are you guys doin' ?" said a voice behind the boys.

Robbie screamed and fell out of the tree. "I'm alright" he yelled back.

Parker was sitting on a branch adjacent to the boys. She smirked as Jacob stuttered to come up with an answer to his question. Parker was out jogging like he always did after dinner when he had noticed the two freshman in a tree outside the Braxton's house.

"Earning boy scout badges by climbing trees." Jacob lied.

Robbie had climbed up the tree again and was sitting next to Jacob. "I think we got our badge, Jacob. Let's go"

"Not so fast" Parker called. "Guys, this is just plain creepy . I know you guys have certain...needs, but instead of peeping on them how about you try to impress them. Not now, but at school or when we're hanging out. Trust me, if they knew you guys were out here they would label you as perverted little creeps your entire lives."

"But we are perverted little creeps" Jacob commented.

"All guys are. It's in our DNA. Relax though, what are you gonna gain by spying on these girls?" Parker said finally looking into the bedroom window.

"Oh, my god." Parker practically drooled. The girls were practicing some kind of dance routine. This routine was even sexier than that number from guys and dolls, especially since it apparently required even less clothes. He watched as Karlias bronze skin glistened with sweat. Her hair whipped wildly back in forth. Parker was pretty much I love, more than usual at least. And that was saying something.

"Which one of you pervs brought binoculars?" Parker asked giving in to his temptations even though he knew it was wrong.

"But I thought it was wrong" Jacob smirked.

"Look in that window and tell me something wrong about this scene. Absolutely nothing!" Parker whisper-yelled.

"Well Adelaide is still making those stupid faces" Jacob laughed.

"Just shut up and enjoy the show." Jacob said.

*GLEE*

Inside the Braxton house the girls had just finished giving Adelaide her makeover. They're we're nothing wrong with her usual style, it just wasn't very sexy, at all. Most of her clothes were dubbed "too conservative" by the unholy trinity, but they eventually found something she could wear tomorrow.

"Now wear your hair just like this" Ally commented brushing the now straight tresses."And if you wear the outfit we picked out and do your makeup properly you will have the sexy look down.

"Is that all?" asked Adelaide.

"That's only half of it." said Karlia."You also have to act the part."

"For example, "started Vanessa."The way you walk."

"What's wrong with the way I walk?" the nave girl asked.

"It Screams "daddy's little girl" you gotta add a little sex appeal. Like this," Vanessa demonstrated shaking her hips a little as she walked, or more accurately flounced across the room. "You try"

Adelaide attempted to copy the girls moves."Your bouncing too much" Karlia commented."That's better" she said as Adelaide corrected herself.

"Okay, now let's work on the hair flip. It's a pretty key move." Allie said as she flipped her own fair. She simply tossed it over her shoulder. "It should look natural, and if you can do it close enough to Connor so he can smell your shampoo. Oh, don't give me that look we all know you like him." Ally finished before Adelaide could protest.

"You know what would really drive him crazy. When you guys are sitting close together speak in a really breathless Ally does when she talks to Parker." Vanessa smirked watching Ally blush.

"You like Parker?" Karlia asked. For some reason it bothered her more than she thought it would. She brushed it off on the fact that they were close friends, she had a boyfriend after all.

"Yeah, I kinda do" Ally admitted turning even redder. "Okay up!" Ally said trying to change the subject. "Let's practice the routine we're performing tomorrow."

Karlia started the music, and they started dancing to the routine. Halfway through Vanessa stopped the music.

"Okay, now about those to popular belief you don't have to have sex to get the right Imagine right in front of you in the biggest, calorie free, brownie you've ever seen. " Vanessa instructed."Okay now, relax your brow, keep the tension out of your jaw, and widen your ! That's your sexy face!" Vanessa shouted. "Now keep that face during the routine."

Adelaide nodded, keeping her sexy face on. Vanessa started the music again. This time they made it through the entire routine flawlessly.

"You done good kid." Allie smiled."I think we're almost done here."

"Can I learn how to do the sexy knot now?" Adelaide asked.

"Yeah," Vanessa giggled.

*GLEE*

"Thank God you're here" Skylar said as he opened the door to reveal Perrie standing there.

"I'm so sorry I'm late." Perrie apologized. She had taken a nap when she got home from school, and didn't wake up until 7. It was starting to scare her how tired she had been lately.

"It's okay. You're here now. Mom just finished making dinner." Skylar said pulling Perrie into the dining room where his Family sat. Skylar sat down across from his mother, as Perrie took the seat right next to him.

"Mother, this is Perrie Thomas, my girlfriend. Perrie this is my mother Monica Perry." Skylar introduced them.

"It's so nice to meet you love. We were beginning to think Skylar made you up. It's hard to believe your his first girlfriend. He's very good looking, he's practically beating the girls off." Monica said in a warm British accent. She wasn't lying. The girls at school loved Skylar. He usually had a girl handing him his phone number whenever he was Putin public. Skylar loved the surprise in their voice when he would call them and ask them if they wanted to go shopping and ogle the guys at the food court.

"It's nice to meet you too. Skylar talks about you all the time." Perrie replied. Skylar mentioned to her that his mother was very kind, but a bit overbearing. He was correct.

"This is my father, John"

"Nice to meet you Perrie. We have the same name, now don't we." the man said referring to his last name.

"If you two get married you'll be Perrie Perry! " a young girl about twelve giggled.

"This is my cute, but very annoying sister Lilly" Skylar rolled his eyes.

"It's good to finally meet you guys as well. Skylar has told me so much about you all." Perrie tried to make a good impression. Skylar has told him a lot about his father, none of them were particularly good though. Skylar had mentioned something about him being, "a homophobic asshole who he couldn't stand, but had an unnatural desire to impress."

"Let's pray before we eat shall we." His mother said. "John, would you do the honors?"

the family grabbed hands to prepare to pray. Perrie reached over to grab Skylars and Mr. Perry's hand, as Skylar leaned over and whispered how sorry he was about all of this.

"Dear Lord, thank you for this wonderful meal. Bless our family, and keep us safe from harm. Thank you for sending my beautiful wife to me, and giving us two beautiful perfect children. Thank you for finding a decent girl for my son, who I had almost given up hope on. Please bless this wonderful girl and thank you for not making her a whore like many of the others sleeping around on your green earth. " John started. Perrie Coughed taking a sip of her water. Her family wasn't big into praying, but she's sure it wasn't supposed to sound like this. "Amen" John finished.

"That was beautiful daddy." Lily said kissing her father on the cheek.

"Thank you baby doll, let's eat." John said.

The family made their plates, and Perrie took a bite of her food.

"This is very good Mrs. Perry. " Skylar complimented.

"Thank you, dear. So tell us about your family." She said.

"Well, my parents divorced when I was little. My mom got remarried five years ago. My brother, Jonnie and I still see our dad though. It's a little dysfunctional, but it works." Perrie replied. She loved her family, but she was scared the Perry's would disapprove. They seemed very conservative.

"That's nice. I hope we will get to meet them one day. Skylar said you two are in glee club together, perhaps you can sing us a song after dinner. We would love to hear some Kirk Franklin." Mrs. Perry said referring to the popular Christian singer.

"Are you two sexually active?" Mr. Perry asked out of nowhere.

Perrie started chocking on her green beans. She quickly took a drink of her water."Yes!" Skylar answered, causing Perrie to spit out the water she was sipping on to help her stop chocking.

"It's okay dear," Mr. Perry said as Mrs. Perry sat there a horrified look on her face."I'm sure they're using protection. Right, son?" Mr. Perry said with an almost proud look on his face.

"Yes sir."Skylar answered.

The rest of dinner went somewhat smoothly, with Mrs. Perry continuing to ask questions throughout the entire dinner. Perrie had gotten herself out of singing a duet with Sylar by telling Mrs. Perry she was feeling a little under the weather.

"I hope You feel better dear. It was so nice to meet you." Mrs. Perry said giving her a hug.

"You too. It was nice meeting all of you." Perrie said also giving Lily a hug.

"I'll walk you out." Skylar offered as he ushered Perrie out the front door.

When Skylar and Perrie got to her car, they gave each other a high 5.

"We did it!" Perrie said.

"I know. Sorry about my dad by the way." he apologized."On the way out he gave me a handful of condoms." He pulled them out of his pocket to show her.

"Wow!" Perrie said. Things suddenly got serious. "You okay?" She asked.

"I hate having to lie and pretend to be someone I'm not. Just to please them." Skylar said a mix of anger and sadness in his tone.

"I'm so sorry." Perrie said giving him a hug. Skylar leaned in to kiss her.

"Sorry, my parents were watching."Skylar said and sure enough his parents were standing in the doorway shamelessly watching the couple.

"It's okay, awkward but okay." Perrie replied making them both laugh.

"Goodnight." Skylar said as Perrie got into her car.

"See you tommorow." Perrie drove off.

*GLEE*

The next morning Elena walked into the library. She knew she would find Jade here. Sure enough she found the brainy girl sitting at a table by herself taking notes.

"Hey" Elena said sitting down and snatching the book Jade was copying from.

"Give it back please." Jade pleaded.

"Quantum Physics? Damn girl, what's with that?" Elena asked.

"Not to be rude, but could you tell me what you want. I have a test 3rd hour." Jade replied.

"It's time for your next sexy lesson." Elena told the studious girl.

"About that, I've decided your lessons are no longer needed. Sexy isn't what I should be concentrating on. College and grades it is what I need to devote my time to." Jade said looking up at Elena.

"But you were doing so well." Elena whined. She really had faith in this girl. Jade was very pretty in a nerdy way. She had no doubt that she could be sexy."Plus nerds can be sexy. Ever opened a Play Boy magazine?"

"No, have you?" Jade asked. This made Elena laugh. She had actually. She found one under Parker's bed while looking for spare cash.

"Come on, continue your lessons. You're almost there." Elena tried to convince the girl.

"No thank you." Jade got up and walked out of the library. Elena just sighed.

*GLEE*

Adelaide took a deep breath before opening the school doors. She didn't look at all like herself. She was wearing a tight black and red plaid mini skirt with a black crop top that exposed some stomach skin. The outfit was paired with black sheer thigh high socks and four inch black pumps. Her hair was not curly, like it usually was, but straight. Her makeup was heavier than it usually was, her eyes smoky. Vanessa had called it a "sexy school girl" look.

She walked into school, using the walk that Vanessa has shown her. She went straight to the choir room trying to ignore the eyes of everybody on her. It was unfamiliar, and uncomfortable. When she got to the choir room she peaked in, Connor was in there'd talking with the glee guys. She took a deep breath and strolled in.

"Hey, guys." Adelaide said.

"Hey, Ade-" Connor said as he looked towards the door at her. He looked shocked. She hoped it was a good shocked. Adelaide noticed the eyes of everyone in the glee club on her. Robbie whistled and she blushed.

She walked closer to Connor, still walking like Vanessa taught her. She looked up at the unholy trinity who were grinning widely from the top of the riders. She sat down right next to Connor. She looked over at Ally who mouthed "Hair flip". Adelaide did just that. Unfortunately, Connor had opened his mouth to say something to her at that exact moment. She had been trying to get close enough so he could smell her shampoo! But instead her hair landed right into his partially open mouth.

"I'm so sorry!" Adelaide said. She looked over at her mentors and Karlia mouthed "breathy voice".

"Sorry," Adelaide said in her best breathy voice.

"Its okay. Your hair smells good though." Connor smiled."You look different" he said.

"Oh, yeah. " She said suddenly feeling insecure. Did he not like it?

"You look pretty, just like you always do." Connor replied.

Pretty? Pretty? Here she was in the most revealing outfit she had ever worn and he said she was pretty. Not sexy, or even hot, but pretty. Maybe it was too much. Or maybe she just wasn't doing it right.

"Thanks" she said as Mr. Flanagan walked into the room. He did a double take at her new look.

"Good morning guys!" he said.

Ally raised her hand."Mr. Flanagan, Karlia, Vanessa, Adelaide, I have a song we would like to perform."

"Okay, well show us what you got." Rory replied going to sit in one of the chairs.

The girls stood in the front of the room waiting for their music to start, they were going to sing "Lady Marmalade" from Moulin Rogue. The music started and they started dancing.

Vanessa-

Where's all mah soul sistas

Lemme hear ya'll flow sistas

Karlia-

Hey sista, go sista, soul sista, flow sista

Hey sista, go sista, soul sista, go sista

Karlia-

He met Marmalade down IN old Moulin Rouge

Struttin' her stuff on the street

She said, "Hello, hey Jo, you wanna give it a go?" Oh! uh huh

All-

Giuchie, Giuchie, ya ya dada (Hey hey hey)

Giuchie, Giuchie, ya ya here (here)

Mocha Chocalata ya ya (oh yea)

Creole lady Marmalade

Vanessa-

What What, What what

Karlia

ooh oh

Voulez vous coucher avec moi ce soir

Voulez vous coucher avec moi

Vanessa-

yea yea yea yea

Ally-

He sat in her boudoir while she freshened up

Boy drank all that Magnolia wine

On her black satin sheets is where he started to freak

yeah

All-

Giuchie, Giuchie, ya ya dada (da-da-da)

Giuchie, Giuchie, ya ya here (here ohooh yea yeah)

Mocha Choca lata ya ya (yea)

Creole lady Marmalade

Voulez vous coucher avec moi ce soir (ce soir, what what what)

Voulez vous coucher avec moi

Vanessa-

yea yea uh

He come through with the money in the garter belts

I let him know we bout that cake straight up the gate uh

We independent women, some mistake us for whores

I'm sayin', why spend mine when I can spend yours

Disagree? Well that's you and I'm sorry

Imma keep playing these cats out like Atari

wearing high heel shoes, getting love from the dudes

4 bad ass chicks from the Moulin Rouge

hey sistas, soul sistas, betta get that dough sistas

We drink wine with diamonds in the glass

by the case the meaning of expensive taste

if you wanna Giuchie, Giuchie, ya ya

Mocha Chocalate-a what?

Creole Lady Marmalade

One more time C'mon now

Marmalade... Lady Marmalade... Marmalade...

Adelaide-

hey Hey Hey!

Touch of her skin feeling silky smooth

color of cafe au lait alright

Made the savage beast inside roar until he cried,

More-more-more

Ally-

Now he's back home doin' 9 to 5

Karlia-

Sleepin' the grey flannel life

Adelaide-

But when he turns off to sleep memories creep,

More-more-more

All-

Giuchie, Giuchie, ya ya dada (da daeaea yea)

Giuchie, Giuchie, ya ya here (ooh)

Mocha Choca lata ya ya (yea)

Creole lady Marmalade

Voulez vous coucher avec moi ce soir (ce soir)

Voulez vous coucher avec moi (all my sistas yea)

Voulez vous coucher avec moi ce soir (ce soir)

Voulez vous coucher avec moi (C'Mon! uh)

The performance was going great. Adelaide came out, and nailed the sexy act. Everyone was really surprised. There was no sign of any stupid faces. The performance was a complete 180. It was almost too much. Skylar jumped in to help finish the song.

Skylar-

Adelaide...(oh Leaeaa Oh)

Ally ... (Lady Marmalade)

Vanessa ...(hey Hey! uh uh uh uh...)

Karlia ...(Oh Oh oooo)

Rockwilder baby...(baby)

Moulin Rouge... (0h)

Misdemeanor here...

Creole Lady Marmalade Yes-ah...

The song finished and everyone sat in shock. It was definitely a risqué performance. Way worse than "A bushel and a Peck" The class started clapping as the girls bowed. They sounded amazing, but they has gone a little over board with the sexy. It was a good thing they had decided against the original costumes for the number, which was corsets and fishnets. Instead opting for short skirts.

"Good Job!" Rory said, his voice cracking from the awkwardness of the situation. He was they're teacher and he felt wrong for letting them go on with that performance.

"Thanks!" Vanessa said taking a bow. She felt Robbie's eyes on her as she walked back to her seat. Ally did the same trying to catch Parker's eye and smiling when she succeeded. Little did she know he was actually staring at Karlia who was walking beside her.

Jade watched Robbie's eyes follow Vanessa during the rest of the class period. She felt jealous. The truth was, she had started developing feeling for the freshman after driving him home from Karlias sisters restaurant. The bell ring and everyone got up to leave. Jade quickly caught up to Elena.

"I'm back in. I want you to continue teaching me how to be sexy." Jade admitted.

"Look, I'm not going to make you look sleazy like those girls up there." Elena said thinking Jade wanted to be like them.

"I don't want to be. I just want robe sexy." Jade pleaded.

"Okay" Elena said giving in.

"Great, meet me at my house at 7" Jade exclaimed before walking out her head held high practicing her confidence. Elena was actually starting to like this girl.

*GLEE*

"Hey," Perrie said sitting down next to Skylar in the cafeteria.

"Hey. What's up?" He asked.

"Nothing much. Just , how'd your parents like me?" Perrie asked hoping she had made a good impression.

"They loved you. They even suggested I get a job so I could afford to take you on some really nice dates" Skylar replied.

"Really?" Perrie asked. She was happy that his family liked her. She understood what Skylar meant about the unnatural desire to please them.

"Yep, they said they think Chick-Fil-A's hiring." Skylar laughed. Perrie laughed too. Everyone knew about the restaurants anti-gay stance. Skylar had a better chance of growing wings than getting hired there.

"If you ever need me to play girlfriend again just let me know" Perrie offered.

"I will.I think I may come out to them soon though. I know my parents will hate me forever, but I can't keep pretending to be someone I'm not forever. Plus things are starting to really take off for Marcus and me. I don't want him to think I'm ashamed of him." Skylar told his fake girlfriend.

"Well, whatever you decide to do, just know that I support you 100 percent." Perrie hugged him.

"Thanks"

*GLEE*

Elena was laying on Jades bed. She had been there for an hour and the only thing she had done was watch Jade do homework.

"Jade, Do you want to learn how to be sexy or not?" Elena asked.

"Let me finish this problem. Okay, done." Jade put her pencil down.

"Well, Its important that we take a subtle approach, unlike the girls who performed today. Look at all the rock goddesses. Did people think they were sexy? Hell yes. Did they do I by jumping around in skimpy clothes? No. They were subtle sexy. That's what I'm Gonna teach you. Get up. " Elena ordered. Elena went over to the I-home and plugged In her iPod. Joan Jett's "Do you wanna touch me" came on.

"Okay, listen carefully, because I will NEVER say this again. Vanessa was right. You were totally frigid in stage, just let yourself be loose and free." Elena explained.

She grabbed ahold of Jade and pulled her close. She starting grinding to the music. She felt Jade tense up when Elena told her to do the same. Slowly and uncertainly Jade started to do the same. Soon enough Elena and Jade were both grinding on each other. Elena pulled jade in closer and rested her hand on her butt. They were practically dry humping, grinding their pelvis into each others causing had no problem with it. She wouldn't admit it, but she definitely liked Jade as more than just a friend. Elena knew that as soon as Jade realized what she was doing she would snap out of it and be embarrassed and probably ashamed. She wouldn't be able to deny how good it Felt though.

The song ended and Elena let go of Jade. Walking over and turning off the iPod. She turned around expecting to find Jade embarrassed or even gone, instead she just found her sitting on the bed doing her math homework.

"I think that turned out well." Jade commented.

"You do?" Elena asked.

"Yeah. I feel like I will be able to let myself go on stage more." Jade explained as she bit her eraser.

Damn, Elena thought. This girl was sexy as hell.

*GLEE*

"Anybody have anything to perform today?" Rory had asked walking into the choir room. He really hoped the answer was no. As much as he liked to watch the kids perform, he had a feeling the kids unofficial theme this week was sex appeal, and he didn't know if he could handle that.

"We do!" Elena said. She and Jade walked to the front of the room. They weren't wearing anything special, or particularly sexy, so Rory assumed this was going to be okay. Little did he know about Elenas plan for "Subtle Sexuality"

Elena-

We've been here too long

Tryin' to get along

Pretendin' that you're oh so shy

I'm a natural ma'am

Doin' all I can

My temperature is runnin' high

Jade-

Cry at night

No one in sight

An' we got so much to share

Talking's fine

If you got the time

But I ain't got the time to spare

Yeah

Both-

Do you wanna touch (Yeah)

Do you wanna touch (Yeah)

Do you wanna touch me there, where

Do you wanna touch (Yeah)

Do you wanna touch (Yeah)

Do you wanna touch me there, where

There, yeah

Yeah, oh yeah, oh yeah

Jade-

Every girl an' boy

Needs a little joy

All you do is sit an' stare

Beggin' on my knees

Baby, won't you please

Run your fingers through my hair

Elena-

My, my, my

Whiskey and rye

Don't it make you feel so fine

Right or wrong

Don't it turn you on

Can't you see we're wastin' time, yeah

Both-

Do you wanna touch (Yeah)

Do you wanna touch (Yeah)

Do you wanna touch me there, where

Do you wanna touch (Yeah)

Do you wanna touch (Yeah)

Do you wanna touch me there, where

There, yeah

The girls ran around the classroom as they sang it, dancing on chairs, kicking things over, and running there hands all over their bodies. They didn't touch each other like they did in Jades bedroom, and that was probably for the best. When they finished It was clear though, the routine screamed sex appeal. The audience applauded as Elena and Jade took their seats. Jade smiled as she noticed Robbie's eyes on her for once.

Rory walked to the front of the room."That was a very good song girls, but everyone, enough with the sexiness. All performances during school have to be performances that you would willingly do Infront of your parents, priest, Figgins, or that creepy janitor with a roaming eye. Is that clear?"

"What about 'A Bushel and a Peck'?" asked Ally.

"We'll find another song, I promise." Rory reassured them.

The bell rang and the kids left the classroom.

"Good job today" Robbie complimented Jade on the way out. Jade blushed, her newfound sexiness forgotten.

"So you're back to you're normal self?" Connor asked Adelaide. She looked down at her white capris and blue and white polka dot dress tank. She nodded and Connor smiled.

"I like you better thus way," Connor admitted.

"Me too." Adelaide had learned that sexiness wasn't a certain look, or a way to act, it was a way to feel. If she felt sexy, she was sexy, simple as that.

"So who won?" Ally asked Elena.

"Who won what?" Elena replied.

"Who made their student sexier?" Karlia answered for Ally.

"I say we call it a tie." Vanessa supplied.

"Fine with me" Ally said.

"Whatever" agreed Elena

"So wanna come over to dinner again Saturday?" Skylar asked Perrie.

"Sure. What happened to Coming out to your parents though?" Perrie asked

"My parents are just so happy, and pleased. We're getting along really well right now, and I'm not ready to screw that up." Skylar admitted.

"I'll be there. Just promise you wont kiss me again." Perrie laughed.

"I'll try to resist. But just know, I have a pocket full of condoms if we need them." Skylar teased.

*GLEE*

_A/N- I updated sooner than promised. I just felt bad for not updating. This chapter is probably full of errors but I wanted it up before I went to bed. I know the ending kindA sucked, but sue me I'm tired. Thanks for reading! Review please! _


End file.
